Kuroi Chi no Yume
by Just Stay HIV Positive
Summary: Shortly after Maka and Soul get back from their mission in Italy, Soul begins to experience the negative effects of the black blood. And nightmares are only the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroi Chi no Yume 1**

**(Dreams of the Black Blood)**

**So I just finished watching the anime Soul Eater and couldn't resist writing some fanfiction for it:) (Wow if I only posted all the stuff I actually write…) This was originally going to be a one-shot, but before I knew it this thing evolved to being over 10, 000 words, which seemed a bit long for a one-shot. And the ideas kept pouring so I'm thinking there might be a sequel. And then more plot bunnies bit me and I'm already planning a third-quel. LOL! **

**This story starts shortly after Maka and Soul's mission to Italy where Soul gets infected by black blood. Basically it's a different direction with more of a focus on the black blood.**

**Warnings for violence and extreme gore. And an icky barfing scene (It made me a little nauseous just writing it). Let me know if I need to bump up the rating to an M.**

**By the way, my Japanese isn't that good so if my title is incorrect let me know! XD**

**Chapter One**

Maka leaned over the sink spitting out the mouthful of used toothpaste, rinsing the minty taste from her mouth. She examined herself in the mirror, noting the dark circles underneath her eyes. The girl sighed as she rinsed off her toothbrush. Well, it was to be expected after spending nearly two days straight next to her injured partner. She shook her head trying to get rid of the image of Soul standing in front of her, arms spread, taking the blow that was meant for her…his blood bursting from the wound, hanging in the air for the longest horrifying moment before splattering-

Maka slammed her fists on the counter, banishing that train of thought from her mind.

_Don't go there! _She warned herself. She'd already beaten herself up for that the last two days straight, sitting next to her closest friend in the school's makeshift hospital, silently begging him to be okay. And after the hours of sleepless nights with her anxious thoughts taunting her, Soul had finally woken up.

Screaming.

Maka was sure her heart had stopped cold in that moment. It wasn't until he'd finally gripped her hand and looked her in the eye reassuring her it was merely a dream that she was able to breathe again.

_And finally he's okay enough to come home._ Maka hadn't realized how badly she'd missed him; yelling at him to pick up his clothes, do the dishes when he was finished cooking or put the toilet seat down for Shinigami's sake! Even though she'd only spent one night (after being forced by Tsubaki and Soul himself) alone in their apartment, it had been the longest night she could remember.

_But everything will be okay now._ She told herself, methodically screwing the cap back onto the toothpaste and placing it back on the shelf. Maka slipped silently from the bathroom and stealthily crept towards the room next to hers. Slowly turning the knob she poked her head in, just to make sure. The light from the hallway formed a long rectangular pool of light in the otherwise dark room. Maka could just make out a human shaped lump under the covers and a mess of white hair poking out the top. Her partner muttered something unintelligible and rolled over, pulling the blanket closer. Maka smiled and slowly inched her way out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.

_Everything is fine now._ She repeated to herself. Soul was okay. _…except for that black blood…_ Maka frowned, trying not to give too much thought to that nagging voice in her head that told her everything was _not_ okay.

_Everything was dark, so incredibly dark. It was suffocating him, forcing itself thickly into his lungs, through his body, circulating…_

It's inside me._ He realized. And not just inside him, but outside too. He could feel it coating his body, slick and heavy. His arms moved sluggishly, as if in gelatin, walking was nearly impossible, it was more like swimming. He was drowning in this darkness; it was sucking at his ankles…now his knees…now it was up to his waist…_

_ "Hey!" He called out to anyone who might be able to help him. The darkness was pulling him further…_

_ "HEY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, coughing up the sickeningly thick darkness. The sound of a door on creaking hinges reached his ears. Part of him knew who would be standing in that doorway but the other part didn't care._

_ "Hey! Can you help me?" He called to the small demon who offered him an impossibly huge smile in return. The door opened further and as the light fell on him, he found he could breathe again, the darkness melted away. The slick sticky feeling however, did not._

_ "What…?" The smell was everywhere…it was familiar._

_ "Are you scared, Soul?" The demon taunted from the safety of the doorway. The smell…was it sweet? No…not quite…salty perhaps?_

_ "Oi, Soul! I'm talking to you! Are you scared?" Was he scared? Of the demon? Not really. Of the suffocating darkness? Well…maybe a little. The small monster was getting impatient, its insane grin shrinking to an annoyed frown._

_ "If you're not scared, then I guess I can leave…" The door slowly began to creak closed and Soul could feel the darkness reclaiming him as he light faded._

_ "No! Wait!" He called out, wincing at the desperation in his voice. Not cool. The demon froze and Soul could see the frighteningly disproportionate smile return to its face. _

_ "The answer to your fears is simple." The demon chuckled. "Look behind you." Soul turned and scrunched his nose. The smell seemed to originate from this direction…_

_ "There's you answer, Soul." A small light, shining quite brilliantly for its size floated behind him. _

_ "It's the light to repel the darkness; the answer to all your fears." The demon chuckled darkly. Soul found that he wanted it. It was an unmistakeable need in his chest that demanded that light become part of him. He moved towards it, hand outstretched and froze. He wanted it so badly it was like a need, but something didn't feel quite right. Was it the smell? That familiar smell that he couldn't quite place… _

_Then it clicked. _

_Like a light switch turning on inside his mind he suddenly saw everything at once through the darkness. The smell came from the sticky slick substance that covered his body, pooled on the floor and leaked from the body lying on the floor. His hand dropped to his side, falling away from the hovering blue soul that he had nearly consumed. His eyes though were glued on the gruesome face of the lifeless body. Though the features were twisted with madness and pain, as well as covered in an unrealistic amount of blood he'd recognize the face of his meister anywhere. The gaping wound in her stomach still bled, pooling around her body and leaving a messy trail right to his feet._

_ "Soul…" He froze, aware that his eyes had grown wide. The lifeless head of the corpse twisted to meet his gaze, eyes blank and staring, mouth twisted into a horribly sadistic grin. "Look what you did…"_

After three restless nights, Maka found it surprisingly difficult to fall into a deep sleep. She tossed and turned for nearly twenty minutes before finding a remotely comfortable position. Finally closing her eyes for some much-needed sleep she was abruptly pulled back from the edge of consciousness by an earth shattering scream. Maka bolted upright, heart freezing as she recognized the voice.

"Soul!" She jumped from her bed and raced down the hallway, pausing for only a moment outside the bedroom door before pushing her way inside. Her partner was screaming his lungs out, flailing arms trapped by the twisted covers and white hair plastered to his forehead.

"Soul! Wake up!" Maka yelled to be heard over her friend's screaming. At a loss for anything else to do, she seized the boy's shoulders shaking him like a rag doll. Soul's screams finally quieted and his eyes opened slowly.

"Ma…Maka?" He questioned, his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

"Damn, that must have been some dream." Maka breathed, suddenly realizing she was still gripping her friend's shoulders forcefully. She dropped her hands, embarrassed. Soul averted his gaze.

"Yeah…" He muttered, still trying to get his breathing under control. A long pause ensued, broken only by the sound of Soul's shaky breaths.

"Are…are you okay?" Maka ventured after she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What? Yeah, sorry to wake you up…" Soul replied, still not meeting her gaze. Another long pause followed his answer until Maka finally broke it again.

"So…what was your dream?" Maka noticed her weapon's shoulders stiffen before he forced himself to shrug.

"Ah…I don't even remember now," Soul lied, "You should probably go back to sleep; we do still have school in the morning."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maka hedged, twisting the hem of her shirt. When had she become such a fidgety person?

"Yeah, fine." Soul shot her his usual grin but Maka could tell it was forced.

"Okay, good night, Soul."

"Night, Maka." He replied. Maka made her way out of the room repeating her mantra inside her head.

_It's all okay. Everything is fine. Soul is okay, it was just a dream. Everything is fine. Everything is fine…_

**Yeah this is fairly short for what I normally write, but like I said I have 30+ pages written right now so the next chapter should be up pretty soon; I just have to divide my document up into chapters and edit it a bit. This seemed like a good place to stop for now. Also, I want to see if anyone is even interested yet. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroi Chi no Yume**

**Look an update! That was fast! C:**

^^CHAPTER 2^^

The next day in class was a stressful one, despite encouragement from fellow classmates. Maka was exhausted from the little sleep she'd gotten in the last few days and Soul seemed very distracted, refusing to meet her gaze.

_I'm sure it's nothing, _Maka thought to herself, determined not to dwell on it, _It's just lack of sleep…everything is fine…_

During the course of the following week, however, it became less and less easy to convince herself of that. Every night without fail, Soul would wake her screaming bloody murder. It terrified her every time.

The lack of sleep and vivid nightmares that plagued her partner and friend were really starting to take their toll on him. She noticed him dozing restlessly in class; constantly yawning during their training exercises but worst of all was his attitude around her. Their conversations were strained and filled with awkward pauses. It didn't help that Soul never met her eyes, averting his gaze whenever it became absolutely necessary to talk to could have just been her imagination, but Maka was sure he was walking further away from him than usual. And he always leaned opposite to her during class.

_Damn it Soul! Why won't you trust me enough to tell me what's wrong? _Maka mentally raged. Despite her best efforts of being friendly, however, Soul merely brushed her off as quickly and easily as possible. Maka debated to herself whether to talk to her partner about it or not.

_It's just some nightmares; it's really not a big deal. The rest is probably just from not getting enough sleep._ Maka refused to admit it could be anything worse caused by the black blood. Because if that was the case, then that would make everything that was happening her fault…

_No! Everything is fine! Everything is fine._

Maka was worried about him. Not surprisingly, his act wasn't fooling her. The fact that he woke up every night to find Maka shaking him awake from his nightmare probably did little to reassure her. Soul grimaced, glancing at his meister who was currently reviewing her homework with Tsubaki.

"Number 28 was an easy one, Maka. Normally you're good at this sort of stuff, what's wrong?" Tsubaki's blue eyes peered into Maka's green ones, trying to find answers. Maka gave a short laugh that Soul could tell was forced.

"Oh, it's nothing, just been pretty busy lately, you know?..." Soul tuned out the rest of Maka's excuse. He already knew the reason was because he kept waking her up in the middle of the night. Soul clenched his fists, resolute to let at least one of them sleep soundly tonight.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in for tonight." Soul announced, replacing the last of the supper dishes in the cupboard after drying it. Maka glanced up from the book she was reading in surprise.

"Already?" She questioned, "It's only six thirty."

"Yeah…well, I've been feeling a little tired lately so…" Shrugging Soul made his way to his room.

"Hey Soul?" He stopped, waiting for Maka's inevitable question. "Are you…are you okay?"

"Yeah." He didn't bother turning around, knowing Maka wouldn't believe him either way. He closed his bedroom door and sighed. As much as he hated making Maka worry, he didn't want to let her know how worried he was himself. Changing into his pyjamas, Soul flopped onto his bed and looked at the item in his hands. It seemed slightly barbaric, but hopefully it would ensure Maka slept soundly tonight at least. With a sigh of resolve, Soul ripped a large piece of the duct tape from the roll.

Maka stretched her arms, groaning as she felt her joints pop. She'd reviewed her work twice now and it was already almost an hour later than she'd anticipated. She trudged wearily to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. After brushing and rinsing, she couldn't overcome her curiosity to peek into Soul's bedroom. Opening the door just far enough to poke her head in Maka took note of her partner's tossing and turning. Was that enough to assume a nightmare? Should she wake him now? Then she could get a full night's sleep at least. Maka angrily banished the selfish thought.

_This is probably your fault in the first place and all you can think of is your beauty sleep? _She chided herself. With a muffled groan, Soul finally pulled the blanket to his chin and stopped moving. After a couple of moments Maka was satisfied enough to head to her own bed, still trying to banish the taunting voice in her head.

_Everything is fine…_

_Everywhere he turned that horrible laughing voice taunted him. It sounded vaguely like Maka's laugh only far more twisted and insane. _

_ "Soooouuuuul…" The voice hissed right in his ear. He whirled to find the source, but there was only darkness. An insane laugh sounded in his other ear, so loud it made him jump. _What do you want?_ He tried to yell, only to find he couldn't speak._

_ "Loooooooook…" In his first ear again. He whirled determined to catch a look at the disembodied voice, but to no avail. Though it was not only darkness that greeted him this time, but also a floating blue light out in the distance. _

If I have that light, these voices will leave me alone._ Soul was surprised by how certain he was of this fact, but it made sense in his mind. The light. He needed the light. He moved toward the shining blue light, ignoring the cackling laughter on all sides of him. The laughter seemed to dim as he approached the light. He reached a trembling hand for that wondrous light, but he couldn't quite reach it. Something was blocking his hand. _

No! I need it! I need it…_ He was so close, but there was something solid surrounding it. The taunting voices were returning, laughing loudly in his ears and Soul could feel his grip on sanity loosening. He looked suddenly at his left arm which had transformed into a scythe. Something told him this was a bad idea, but such reasoning was instantly disregarded as the blue light beckoned him. Slashing wildly at the barrier he was surprised how easily it gave beneath his blade. Despite his best efforts, he could feel a ridiculously big grin form on his face. To his own surprise he even let out a small giggle. He could already imagine the wondrous feeling of that light sliding down his throat… It wouldn't really have a taste, but the feeling in his throat would be unbelievable. Soul froze suddenly. He remembered saying those words to Maka once…what had he been describing…? Soul's eyes widened in horror. The light was…then the barrier stopping him…? He became aware of a warm thick liquid dripping from his left arm. Widened eyes, suddenly able to pierce the blackness moved from his arm which was covered in a thick layer of oozing red blood to the still bleeding figure at his feet. The soul hovered in the same spot but the weapon's eyes were locked on the disembowelled body of his partner. Slash marks covered her entire front half, some shallow, but most deep enough to tear out organs and flesh. He wanted to look away, but couldn't avert his gaze from the pile of ravaged intestines that spilled from his meister's torso, stomach contents littering the black ground, awkward pieces of bone erupting from a shattered chest, entrails still oozing out…he became aware of something thicker than blood oozing from his clenched fist and slowly opened his palm to reveal a splattered, disgustedly squished organ that had at one time pumped blood through the slaughtered corpse that lay before him. He could see small wisps of steam that rose from it from being in the warm body and feel the tiniest of twitches as it tried to recover from suddenly being wrenched from its lifelong home. He dropped it to the ground, horrified. Soul's mind replayed the feeling of tearing through the invisible barrier, replacing the shapeless form with that of his partner's and Soul could feel the bile rising in his throat. He tried suppressing it, and was nearly successful until the smell wafted over him. His stomach contracted forcefully and the burning vomit flew up his throat. He tried to open his mouth to expel his stomach contents but to his horror, found he still couldn't open his mouth. The burning vomit swirled in his mouth, making him retch again. His lungs gasped involuntarily and he could feel the burning moving down his windpipe…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroi Chi no Yume**

**Whoo! Another update already? I guess it helps when I've already written out the next few chapters. :D I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review this story, your reviews mean a lot to me:) Without further ado, I present to you the next chapter:**

**^^^CHAPTER 3^^^**

Maka wasn't surprised to be woken up again about an hour later. What did surprise her was that it wasn't by screaming, but rather by a loud crashing and thrashing noise.

_Is someone trying to break in? _ She wondered. _Well, if that's the case, they're doing a really bad job of it…_ Another crash convinced her to investigate the source of the noise. From the hallway, she could tell the source of the noise was coming from Soul's bedroom. She hesitated at the door, but curiosity and worry in equal parts convinced her to open the door. Unable to see her friend on the bed her hand moved for the light switch, bathing the room in light.

"Soul?" For the second time that night, Maka wondered if someone had broken in. Soul's nightstand was lying on its side; the contents strewn everywhere, including the lamp that had shattered, waking her up. Glass littered the floor in tiny sharp pieces, but none of this held Maka's attention. Her attention was on the writhing boy, tangled in the bedsheets with a layer of duct tape across his mouth.

"Soul?...What the hell?" Maka strode across the room, tiptoeing her way around the shattered lamp until she reached her partner's bed. Soul's eyes were wide with horror and he seemed to be choking on something.

"Hold still." She instructed, ripping the tape from his mouth. The last thing she'd been expecting was to receive a mouthful of vomit all over the front of her pyjamas.

"Ugh! Soul what the hell is going on?" Her friend was too busy coughing up the remains of the bile to answer. Maka winced as he threw up again, managing to avoid her already ruined pyjamas this time. Soul spit the remainder onto the growing puddle forming on his bedsheets, gasping and trembling.

"Soul…"

"I'm…I'm f-fine." Her partner stuttered, still trying to recover. Maka's eyes narrowed. Enough was enough; it was time to get some answers.

"I'd feel bad for Maka-chopping you after you just threw up, but if you say you're fine again, I'm going to make an exception." Soul grimaced, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"The tape?" Maka prompted, suddenly realizing she still held the rather gross piece of duct tape in her hand, she shook it off, grimacing as it made a splat noise upon landing on the carpet. Cleaning up this mess was going to be hell.

"I didn't want to wake you up again," Soul finally muttered in a low voice, "Heh, guess that didn't work out too well." Maka bit her lip, wondering whether she should bring up the subject of the black blood.

_I can't think of anything else that's changed lately…_

"Soul…do you think that this is all caused by the black blood?"

_All because of me…_ Maka thought to herself, lowering her gaze to her lap.

"…Maybe…" Her weapon replied after a moment, "I guess I could talk to Medusa-Sensei tomorrow." She tried not to feel offended by the fact that Soul would rather talk to Medusa than his own partner, but it was tough.

"…Yeah…" She agreed half-heartedly.

_I probably shouldn't be surprised he's being so distant with me…he probably realizes this is my fault…no wonder he's ignoring me…_

"Uh…sorry about your pyjamas…" Soul added, rather embarrassed as he suddenly realized where most of his dinner had ended up.

"It's fine," Maka sighed, hoping the stench would come out. "I'm going to get washed up and then I can make some tea or something to calm your stomach, okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Soul replied, not meeting her gaze. Maka darted into her room to grab and change of clothes and hurried to the bathroom, eager to rinse the stench from herself.

_He still won't even look at me. _The young meister tried not to dwell on the thoughts that plagued her mind. _He hates me for this… for being so weak…_ She discarded the soiled garments into the laundry hamper.

_I don't blame him…I would hate me…_ Slipping into the clean nightgown, Maka banished the voices to the dark recesses or her mind and made her way from the bathroom to the kitchen to start a pot of water.

_ Damn it!_ He was still trembling. Between the terror of his nightmare and almost choking to death on his own vomit (which would've been a totally uncool way to go), Soul still felt his heartbeat race. And to top things off, Maka was more worried about him than ever. He could tell she wanted to know what was going on, but he wasn't even entirely sure himself. All he knew was that he couldn't tell her about the dreams of killing her and eating her soul. Somehow, saying it out loud made it seem more likely to actually happen and that thought scared him more than his own mortality.

"Hey Soul, the tea's ready. All we had was Lemon, I know it's not your favourite, but maybe it'll help a little…"

"Yeah…thanks." He replied. Normally the absence of a certain grocery would become the topic of a lively heated debate over whose turn it had been to do the shopping last, but this time only awkward silence filled the kitchen punctuated by the sound of Maka softly blowing at the steam curling from lemon-scented contents of her mug. Soul looked at the contents of his own mug. In truth, he didn't really feel like drinking it, but to avoid offending Maka, took a sip of the hot drink.

"Hey Soul…" He glanced up at his meister and quickly dropped his gaze. Her green eyes reminded him too much of his dream and all he could picture was the terror in them right before he had… Soul shuddered inwardly and heard the barest of sighs. Peering up he could see his friend's shoulders slump.

"Nevermind." She murmured, taking a sip of her own drink. The awkward silence continued for a while longer before Maka finally stood and gathered up the cups, rinsing them in the sink.

"How's your stomach feeling?" She asked, drying the mugs and replacing them in the cupboard.

"Better, thanks for the tea." He replied, half hoping she would turn to look at him and half fearing it.

"Good." Maka said quietly, drying her hands on the towel and walking back to her room. "Good night, Soul."

"Yeah." He sighed.

_Damn it._ Maka was clearly upset with him and he had no idea how to fix it. Soul glanced at the clock. It was already 3am. It hardly paid to go back to his bed now. Especially since his room probably still stank like vomit, he realized making a face. Giving up on sleep for this night, he flopped onto the couch, hoping for some decent late night specials. Despite his conviction to stay awake, Soul felt his eyelids getting heavy after a few minutes.

_ "Well, Soul?" The small demon asked, "Had enough of this yet? You know how to fix it." The disproportionate demon swayed, snapping his fingers to the jazz music playing from the gramophone. Soul, clad in his usual pinstripe suit just rolled his eyes._

_ "Of course I'm sick of these dreams! I'm can't get any sleep and now Maka's upset with me. Are you responsible for all this?" The demon laughed in reply._

_ "Not I, it's your own fears that are responsible. If you're tired of feeling fear…"_

_ "Oh just quit it, already!" Soul exploded, "I'm not giving up my reasoning just to get rid of my fears." With a cackle, the demon gestured to the door at the far end of the black room._

_ "Well then, why don't you prove your convictions, and leave the room." Soul hesitated and the demon laughed again. _

_ "You think you're so strong, don't you? How long do you think I've been around? Since the dawn of insanity! And there has never been a single person who can resist the pull of power forever. Even at the cost of reasoning. Fear does strange things to people, Soul. Trust me; you're not nearly as strong as you think you are." A huge grin spread across the small demon's face and Soul felt his stomach clench. "Try to prove me wrong." The demon dared, holding the door open and gesturing with a flourish. Soul clenched his fists and walked through the door, bracing himself for whatever might be on the other side. _

_ "Sooooouuul." The demon's voice purred in his ear. The scythe weapon jumped and whirled on the small demon that had startled him._

_ "Enough of this!" He hissed, turning his right arm into a scythe, he plunged it through the demon with a feeling of satisfaction. The demon did not flinch despite the fact that there was an enormous blade protruding through his back. In fact, his smile seemed to widen._

_ "Now that was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" He asked the white-haired boy tauntingly. Soul suddenly had a feeling that he shouldn't have done that. The demon's grin widened until Soul thought his face would split in half. Then it did. The red skin of the demon peeled off like a wilted banana, revealing the shocked, pained face of his meister. Her green eyes were wide with horror and pain as she glanced from the blade buried in her abdomen to Soul's horrified face._

_ "Sou-" The words didn't make it all the way out before blood erupted from her lips, running down the sides of her mouth, dripping onto Soul's scythe arm. Maka's eyes grew even wider as she tried to gasp and choked on the liquid bubbling from her mouth like a fountain until the light in her eyes dimmed and she slumped limply forward._

_ "Maka! NOO!" He backed away from the lifeless corpse, eyes the size of dinner plates. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you…the demon…" He was babbling useless words. As if words would bring her back. As if words could ever make up for the thing he had done._

_ "Soul…" He froze at the voice that came from the crumpled body. The lifeless corpse trembled a moment before slowly rising, head hanging from a limp neck, fingers curling backwards at impossible angles, blood still dribbling from the mouth and the enormous wound. Soul wanted to step back, but found his feet rooted to the ground. The head lifted slowly, dead eyes staring into his trembling ones._

_ "You can run, you can deny it as long as you like, but it will happen. You've already been infected by madness and you can only fight it so long…" Her curled fingers plunged into her own chest, bones snapping like twigs, blood splurting in every direction. After rummaging around inside the chest cavity as if it were nothing more than a junk drawer and she were merely looking for a pencil, she finally pulled out a beautiful blue light and Soul could feel himself drooling, despite the entire messed up situation. Blood dribbled from the hole in her chest and Soul could even see the throbbing beat of a red organ. Her heart… Maka extended her hand with the glowing blue light and Soul could feel himself moving towards it on his own accord, completely mesmerized by its light…_

"Soul, you jerk!" A voice ripped him from his madness induced dream and he gasped, bolting upright from his rather uncomfortable position on the couch. After stilling his breathing for a couple of seconds and wiping the terrified sweat from his forehead, he tried to push the frightening image of Maka from his mind. It was soon replaced by an almost equally frightening image of his partner who stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip, the other clutching a rather large hardcover encyclopedia. Her expression spelled his demise.

"You left your bedsheets in your bed all night?" She yelled, "Do you have any idea how bad the whole hallway smells now?" Soul pleaded his innocence, and Maka refused to hear him out, resorting to using her book to emphasize her point. They both secretly enjoyed the moment of normalcy between them, and when the moment finally ended with Soul reluctantly agreeing to do all the laundry and cleaning his room and bed until the stench was completely erased from every inch of the apartment, they were at a loss for where to go next.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready for school then." Soul finally said, trying to ignore the awkward silence that had resettled between them.

"I'll make breakfast." Maka replied, turning to the kitchen, without glancing at him. Their breakfast was eaten in uncomfortable silence, the only words exchanged when Maka asked Soul to pass the orange juice. Soul offered his partner a ride on his bike to school but she declined, telling him she'd rather walk. Soul himself wondered if he shouldn't walk as well with the little amount of sleep he'd been getting lately. He'd already nearly dozed off while driving a few days ago and probably would have ended up crashing if someone hadn't honked at him for being on the wrong side of the road. But then again, it would seem weird if he decided to walk after just offering Maka a ride, so for the sake of normalcy he settled into his bike seat and revved the engine, leaving his meister quite literally in his dust.

School was the same as it always was. Long and boring. Not that Soul really knew since he spent most of the day dozing off and being startled back awake when Maka poked him with her pencil. When the bell signalling the end of classes finally rang, jerking Soul awake yet again, he nearly tripped over his own feet on the way to the door. Surprisingly Maka seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Soul, I'm going to go check the mission board to see if there are any easy missions available, maybe you should go see Medusa-Sensei. I guess she could give you some sleeping pills or something…"

"Right, okay." Soul replied, trying to cover up a shudder with a yawn. Sleeping pills was the last thing he wanted. He didn't need help falling asleep; he needed to get rid of this black blood that was causing his nightmares. The thought of being stuck in a drug induced sleep that he couldn't wake from while the nightmares wreaked havoc inside his mind was a chilling thought to say the least. The two friends parted ways and Soul found he had to remind himself twice where he was going.

_Man, I need to get some sleep!_ Upon coming to the door with the sign marked "Dispensary" he tapped twice on the door before opening it a crack.

"Medusa-Sensei?" He called, aware that his voice sounded gruffer than usual thanks to his recent lack of sleep.

"Ah Soul-Kun, come in." The nurse smiled, turning from the file on her desk to the young white-haired student. "How are you today? I seem to recall you weren't due for a check-up for another week…"

"Oh, yeah," In truth he'd forgotten all about it, "It's just…" What was he even supposed to say? What magic pill or shot could fix the fact that there was black blood running through his veins, keeping him up with nightmares of insanity? "I…Maka was worried since I keep having these nightmares and stuff…I haven't got much sleep lately."

"You poor boy," Medusa frowned sympathetically, "What kinds of nightmares?"

"It's kind of been worrying me. I keep having dreams of…of killing Maka and eating her soul." Why had he said that? Wasn't he determined not to say it aloud?

"So the nightmares are getting worse then?" She asked, preparing a syringe for a blood sample. Soul winced at the sight of the needle but obligingly rolled up his sleeve.

"Yeah…it's…it's getting pretty bad." He confessed.

"Okay, little pinch…" Medusa murmured, sticking the needle into his arm. Soul flinched slightly and belittled himself for it. This lack of sleep must be making him jumpy. He watched in morbid fascination as the blood drained into the clear plastic syringe.

"It's red…" He murmured. The nurse held it up to the light examining it for a moment.

"Mmm…mostly yes, but I can see the black blood cells too. The blood only appears black when the black blood is activated it would seem."

"Like during a nightmare?"

"That would be my guess, yes." Medusa-Sensei replied, draining the contents of the needle into a vial and discarding the used syringe.

"Is there anything you can give me to prevent the black blood from activating?" Soul asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate. Medusa smiled and for half a second Soul thought it was an almost sinister smile. The moment passed, however and the nurse handed him a plastic bag with small red and white capsules.

"This is an herbal medicine I've developed recently. Take one capsule twice a day with meals. It should improve circulation of red blood cells and discourage the black blood cells from circulating or multiplying." Soul took the plastic bag gratefully and thanked the nurse.

"Well, if there's nothing else then, I should get back to work. I'll see you here next week then for your check-up, okay?"

"Right, thanks Medusa-Sensei." Soul replied, pocketing the bag and heading for the door. He left without a backwards glance. If he had taken the time to look back at the innocent school nurse, he might have noticed the sinister smile he'd thought he'd seen earlier. He might have noticed that this time it was no figment of his overly-tired brain. He might have even heard the mumbled words the "innocent" school nurse said under her breath.

"But by this time next week, Soul Eater, you won't be sane enough to make it into this office…" Unfortunately for Soul, he did not look back.

**Cliffhangers FTW! Lol:) On a slightly unrelated note, I finally got ahold of Sony Vegas Movie Studio and I'm looking forward to making some AMVs! I've started a Soul Eater one and a -man one. With any luck I'll actually complete something in time for the summer Anime Kon! **

**Leave a review, let me know what you think so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroi Chi no Yume 4

^^^^CHAPTER 4^^^^

He almost made it back to the apartment before Black Star caught up with him.

"Hey Soul! We're playing basketball, wanna join?" Before he could come up with a passable excuse to return to his apartment and hopefully catch at least a little sleep before the mission Maka was sure to pick out, the blue-haired ninja grabbed his elbow and practically dragged him to the court where Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid were already waiting.

"Alright!" Black Star announced in his famously loud voice, "it's girls against guys! We can totally take these chicks, Soul." He added with a confident grin, nudging the scythe's ribs hard.

"Yeah, okay sure." Soul sighed, placating his loud-mouthed friend. He hoped Maka wouldn't pick anything too gruelling for their mission, but knowing how she liked to push her limits…

Maka examined the board, thoughtfully. She allowed herself to feel a moment of regret as the mission she had been eyeing yesterday had already been taken by Ox today. She should have come sooner.

"Oh well," Maka murmured to herself, "There has to be something else here…" She glanced at a newly posted mission near the top corner that caught her eye. Twin Kishin-eggs, thought to be responsible for nearly 20 recent murders in Germany. It was a bit of a way to travel and a bit of a difficult mission, recommended for a two star technician. Maka bit her lip. It did sound like a fairly difficult mission.

Especially right after their recent failure.

An image of Soul standing in front of her, arms spread, chest ripped open with the blow meant for her… Maka clenched her fist determinedly.

_I won't let that happen! Never again!_ She ignored the fact that her hand was trembling as she draped her and Soul's marker over the card pinned to the wall. The "working on it" sash nearly slipped off when she pulled the information papers out from under it. Enclosed were two economy class tickets, a couple maps and some rough sketches of their prey.

_I will become stronger! I'll never let Soul go through that again! _ Maka set her jaw determinedly. _I can do this!_ Resolute, she spun on her heel and nearly collided with Dr. Stein.

"Oh, sorry," Maka apologized, moving to go around the man.

"Ah, Maka. Actually, I was looking for you." Stein said, turning his analytical gaze on the young technician.

"Huh?"

"It's about the black blood." Before the professor could continue, he had Maka's barrage of questions to contend with.

"Really? Is everything okay? Have you found a way to get rid of it? Is Soul-"

"Hey, hey one at a time," The doctor interrupted, holding up his palms. "I've just been thinking if you're planning on attempting another Soul Resonance you might want to rethink it."

"What? Why?" Maka frowned, confused. In honesty, she was really disappointed by this. Being able to use the Witch Hunter was an area of pride for her, plus it was their hidden ace to fall back on. And with the mission she had chosen, it very well might be necessary… she clenched her fist a little tighter, slightly crunching the details of their mission.

"As far as I can tell, the black blood is a tool used for developing a Kishin, like the Devil Sword you faced back in Italy," Maka flinched slightly at the memory, "The black blood had nearly completely eclipsed the soul of the technician. You could probably see the results for yourself." Maka nodded, remembering the strange attitude of the Devil Sword. "The effect on the meister seems to be loss of sanity. What worries me is the effect it might have on Soul." Maka felt her stomach clench.

"What's that?" She hoped her voice didn't convey the worry she felt.

"The goal of the black blood is to create a kishin by devouring any soul it can, including that of its technician. I noticed that the weapon and the technician never aligned souls in Italy. This would support my guess that opening your soul to the black blood like that would result in it being devoured."

"But Soul wouldn't-"

"He might not be in control." Stein interrupted, taking the pause to blow a puff of skull-shaped smoke from the cigarette he had lit during his explanation. "We really don't have much information on the black blood; we have no idea what will happen." Maka noticed a glazed look in the professor's eyes and could guess that whatever was running through his mind involved a degree of dissection. Stein snapped back to the present with another drag on his smoke and turned back to the young meister.

"At any rate, I would prefer waiting until you were in a more controlled environment so that the effects of the black blood could be observed." Maka sighed. It figured the teacher was more interested in research than in the well-being of her and Soul.

"Okay." She finally agreed, hoping it was a promise she could keep. If it came down to it, she secretly knew they would still have to go for it.

"Well then, good luck on your mission." Stein gave a jaunty wave and turned back the way he'd come. Maka glanced guiltily again at the mission she'd chosen. Another reason it would be wise to choose an easier mission…

"Hey Soul, what are you doing?" Black Star cried, "You practically just handed the ball off to her!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed pointing to a giggling Patty that was swapping high-fives with her older sister.

"Uh, sorry." Soul muttered.

"Geez, what's up with you, the girls are going to kick our butts at this rate!"

"Going to? I think we already are!" Liz taunted the prideful ninja while Patty made a face at the boys team.

"Soul-kun, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, peering closer at the scythe weapon. She was the one to watch out for.

"Yeah, fine!" He coaxed out a lopsided grin, hoping that line of questioning would end with that.

"Maybe you should take a break or something, man." Black Star frowned, looking a little closer at his friend.

"Yeah…well, I guess I'll head home then, sorry about throwing the game."

"What! Who says the game is over!" Black Star exclaimed. "Without you, that means the great me will have the ball more, which means that we'll kick some serious ass now! Hahaha!" Black Star tilted his head back, laughing heartily.

"Is he serious?" Liz whispered to Tsubaki who only sighed and shook her head in reply.

"That's just how he is…"

Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets on the way home, fingering the clear plastic bag of pills.

_Man, I hope I can get some sleep tonight. No doubt Maka picked out a nice difficult mission for us tomorrow. I really hope we don't have to travel too far…_ He opened their apartment door surprised but not unhappy to find Maka already making supper.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn…"

"Yeah, well you weren't home and I was hungry already." His meister replied, setting plates on the table.

"Oh, sorry," it seemed like he was saying that a lot lately, "Black Star dragged me into a basketball game."

"It's fine," Maka shrugged, using a pot holder to lift the dinner off the hot stove. "But we're going to have to get to be early tonight, our flight for Germany leaves at 6am tomorrow morning."

"Germany?" Soul felt his stomach clench, what kind of mission had she chosen now?

"Yeah," Maka replied, tossing him a slightly crumpled set of mission details. Soul felt his stomach tighten more just looking at the mission.

_Twin Kishin-eggs? One wasn't enough? Geez Maka, you had to pick to toughest mission there was?_ Soul allowed himself a small smile. _Then again, this is Maka we're talking about…it figures she would pick the hardest one…Still…_

"Hey Maka, are you sure about this mission? Doesn't it seem like a bit much for a one star technician?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Soul knew he'd lost all hope of trying to convince his stubborn meister to change missions. If he had said it was too much for him, she would have considered it, but no, he had to go and act like she was the one who wasn't ready for this. Her pride would never let her switch missions now. Ironically it was his pride that refused to say the mission was too much for him.

_A rock and a hard place._

"It's not so bad. I'm strong enough to handle it. I know it." The determined glint in her eye dared her partner to tell her otherwise.

"Right." Soul sighed, tucking into his dinner without another word. Maka frowned at her partner's unenthusiastic response.

"Really, I think we can handle this, Soul. And we always have the Witch Hunter-" Maka paused a moment as if considering something and the scythe weapon glanced up, questioningly.

"What?" He asked. Maka bit her lip a moment and looked as though she wanted to say something before shrugging it off.

"Nothing," And before the topic could continue she added, "Pass the salt." He obliged, handing her the shaker. The rest of the meal continued in silence and when it had concluded, Soul stood to clear the table without a word. The unspoken agreement that Maka had cooked, so he did the dishes still stood.

"Well, I'm going to go pack then." Maka told her partner, stretching her shoulders.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Soul replied, without glancing up from the pot he was scrubbing.

"Night."

"G'night."

_You should have told him!_ Maka chided herself as she tossed a change of clothes into her suitcase. She bit her lip, thinking again of Stein's warning to them. Synchronising souls with her partner could activate the black blood and risk Soul trying to devour her soul. Maka shook her head as she rifled through her closet looking for another sweater.

_There is no way he would ever try to devour my soul. He's my partner and I trust him._ Maka paused a moment, considering that thought.

"I trust him." She murmured aloud. It felt odd to say, but at the same time right. Trust was something she struggled with as many people in her life had let her down before. For someone to make it past those barriers she had put up around her heart and earn her trust was truly a feat.

_How could I not trust him? He jumped in front of a sword for me…he saved my life…_ The girl shook her head, pigtails flopping against her chin, holding back the tears building in her eyes.

_I trust him. _That was enough. Everything would be fine.

_I trust him._


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroi Chi no Yume 5

^^^^^CHAPTER 5^^^^^

Soul waited for the sound of Maka's door closing before he reached into his pocket to pull out the bag of pills. He wasn't sure why he wanted to hide it from Maka, possibly to avoid worrying her further. Soul snorted at the thought.

_Yeah, I don't think she could get any more worried._ Pulling one of the capsules out, Soul examined it a minute before grimacing and dry-swallowing it. The pill left a sticky feeling in his throat and he gagged a moment, vowing to take the next one with an entire glass of water. Finishing up, he dried off his hands and headed to his own room to pack and hopefully catch some sleep before the morning that would come far too quickly. With any luck the capsule would work almost immediately and he could actually get some sleep tonight.

_ "You're an optimist, Soul. I like that." The demon grinned as he swayed off-rhythm to the jazz music. Soul only glared in reply, determined not to move from the chair he'd found himself in for the duration of his dream. As long as he didn't do anything, he wouldn't be able to regret anything, he reasoned with himself._

_ "Really, that optimism is an endearing quality." The small creature crooned, swaggering closer._

_ "Get out of my head!" Soul growled, annoyed at the miniature demon. The red creature chuckled heartily in reply._

_"Trust me," he crooned, assuredly, "I would if I could, this place really isn't my style, but I'm trapped here, you see." Soul glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the large double doors at the end of the room._

_ "The door's right there, don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out." The demon laughed again, almost cackling. Soul winced at the annoying pitch._

_ "This is your mind, Soul. You're the only one who can move freely through those doors. Unless of course," The demon's eyes glowed with malice as he continued, "You were to stand outside and invite me out." Soul glanced doubtfully at the red creature that looked innocently at him, despite the glint in his eyes._

_ "That's all it takes to get you out of my mind?" He questioned dubiously._

_ "Of course." The little monster replied sincerely. Soul frowned, unconvinced. There was no way that it was that easy to get rid of the little demon that had been tormenting him in his dreams since that fateful night in Italy. Clearly there was some kind of catch to this._

_ "Perhaps you require some incentive?" The monster grinned, nodding to a curtain that parted, revealing a familiar person._

_ "Maka!" His meister stared blankly ahead, as if not hearing him. Without a word, she turned slowly away from him, walking towards the far wall of the room._

_ "Maka! Hey, wait!" When he left the chair he'd vowed to stay sitting in throughout this dream? He didn't remember, all he knew was this burning feeling that something bad was going to happen to Maka. He had to reach her… Where had she gone? Why was this room so damn big? And dark!_

_ "Maka!" He hollered into the darkness. How long had he been running now? Surely he had to have caught up with her by this time…_

_ "Damn it…" Soul could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, a nagging voice in his head yelling at him to hurry, hurry, hurry… Something bad would happen to her if he wasn't there… An image of a dark sword swinging towards his partner, Maka's desperate look as she realized she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, his own horror that he might not be able to save her in time… It had been the waking nightmare that had plagued him since that night…_

_ "MAKA!" He yelled, desperate to find her. If only it wasn't so damn dark in this room… The darkness pressed on him from all directions bringing irrational terror with it. It squeezed him from all sides, bringing him to his knees, infecting his mind, his body…his soul…_

_ "Make it stop…" He gasped, reaching for something…anything… That blue light! The one that always taunted him!... A feral instinct grasped him as he pushed closer to it. This time! This time it would be his! And this horror would stop for good!... His left arm now a dangerously pointed weapon, he lifted his arm, entire body trembling. Why was he hesitating? Do it._

_ "Soul."_

_ Do it!_

_ "Soul."_

_ DO IT!_

_ "Soul?"_

"Soul?" The voice came again, sleepily and questioning. "Hey, what are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping." Soul blinked, eyes darting wildly.

He was in Maka's room.

Next to her bed.

Standing over her.

With his trembling raised left arm a scythe.

With eyes the size of dinner plates and a face that nearly matched his hair in color, the young scythe backed away slowly, lowering his arm, now human.

"What's wrong?" Maka mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She had missed the whole thing, Soul realized with a breath of relief.

"Soul?" Finally finding his voice, Soul muttered a lame excuse of mistaking her door for the bathroom door. Quickly letting himself out of his meister's room before she could call him on his bluff, Soul let himself slide slowly to the floor; back to the door and fists tangled in his hair.

_ I almost…and…Maka…I'm so sorry!...I… _ He could feel the rush of blood in his ears and his breath came in shallow gasps.

_Okay Soul, just calm down…it's okay…Maka is okay…What am I talking about? It's not okay! I almost…!_

"Ow…" Soul was suddenly aware of a sharp pain from his scalp. Disentangling his hands from his hair he was shocked to discover his right hand was not a hand, but a scythe.

_I didn't do that…_ It took way more concentration than it should have to remember how to turn the weapon part back into a hand. Gingerly reaching a hand up to his head he discovered it to be wet and sticky. Worriedly probing his scalp he winced when his trembling fingers found the tender bleeding spot. Soul let out a shaky breath upon discovering the cut was only a shallow nick.

_I'm really losing it, aren't I?_ The thought was scared him to be honest. He didn't want to be crazy, locked up in some padded room with a straight jacket…Soul shuddered and cut off that unproductive line of thought.

_But wouldn't that be better than harming the people around you? Or possibly killing them? If Maka hadn't woken up…_ That line of thought was even less productive. Slowly climbing to his feet, Soul shakily made his way down the hallway to the small bathroom. Closing the door before turning on the light so as not to further disturb his partner, Soul examined himself in the mirror, wincing. He knew head wounds tended to bleed a lot even if they were only shallow, but with his white hair stained pink from the still bleeding cut it looked more like he'd just come out of a war zone. Grabbing a towel he held it under the faucet for a moment before trying, rather unsuccessfully to dab out the blood. Soul grimaced at the failed attempt before reluctantly lowering his head into the sink and allowing the water to run over his head. He shivered as the cold water ran over his scalp and reached for the tap to correct the water temperature. After a few moments of nearly burning himself, followed by another splash of icy water, he finally found a good medium.

Rinsing out the blood that had already coagulated and crusted into his hair, he finally lifted his head, using a fresh towel to dry off the now clean spikes of white hair. He gingerly touched to spot again and winced, but was satisfied to find that it was no longer bleeding. The scythe distractedly wondered about what ungodly hour of the morning it was as he hit the light and opened the door. Not that it really mattered since he knew for a fact he wouldn't be getting any more sleep this particular night. Engrossed in his thoughts, Soul ran smack into the figure standing in front of the door, expectantly.

"Oof!" Soul reached out to try to catch her before she stumbled over backwards, but missed, his hand snatching only air. "Ouch! Damnit…" Maka growled, landing ungracefully on her rear.

"Uh, sorry," Soul mumbled, "I didn't think you would be right there…" He stood by awkwardly as Maka climbed back to her feet, only thinking that he should have at least offered to help her back up after she already was.

"I'm fine," Maka replied, "But…are you okay?"

"Yeah, just had to pee." Soul answered, trying to duck around the young meister and make it back to his room, but in the narrow hallway it wasn't possible.

"Well, if you're sure then you should probably get some sleep because we have a long flight in three hours."

"You mean we have to get up in three hours?" Soul groaned.

"No," Maka replied, "Our plane leaves in three hours, we have to be ready to go in one." Soul only sighed.

"Well good night I guess." He tried to edge around his meister and managed to be successful this time although he could feel her eyes on him as he stumbled down the hallway, legs still trembling. Fortunately he could blame it on late night tiredness if Maka asked. The remainder of Soul's night was spent anxiously pacing his room trying to ward off both sleep and his own tormenting thoughts. An hour had never seemed so long and Soul was grateful that it wasn't three. 4am finally rolled around and Soul could hear Maka's alarm from the next room.

**A/N: Ironically it is now 4am as I am writing this. No I didn't plan this XD. Also, thank you all for the wonderful comments, as always they're a great source of motivation and encouragement:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuroi Chi no Yume 6**

**I'm on a roll with this story! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! You guys brighten my day :D**

**Oh, and to **_**Major Session**_** I think technically the "Oof" in that line was also supposed to be spoken by Maka so it was the same person, but looking back at that line now it does look weird. I really appreciate the time you took to critique and review my story, thanks! :) **

^^^^^^CHAPTER 6^^^^^^

Despite knowing she really should go to bed and being rather tired, Maka found it impossible to fall back asleep. Part of her knew that something was really wrong with her partner, she could feel the distress coming from his soul, and another part of her really just wanted to ignore it.

_He says he's __fine, so I'__m sure it's nothing._ Maka snorted to herself. _Right, because clearly nothing is wrong. I'm sure he wants to talk all about it to you considering this is all your fault…_Maka sighed. She may as well forget all about sleep this night since it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. A few doors away she could make out the sounds of her partner pacing his room. Apparently the weapon was also having trouble sleeping this night. Maka rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

_This whole thing has turned into such a mess. And it's my fault for being so weak…_ A sense of apprehension washed over her and meister wondered for the umpteenth time whether this mission really was a good idea. Shoving that feeling from the forefront of her mind, Maka clenched her fist until her knuckles cracked.

_Not this time! I will be stronger! I will never let that happen again…never! I will be stronger like Soul…_ With her resolve strengthened, Maka was surprised to find she was actually drifting off to sleep. Her peaceful slumber was interrupted far too soon by the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. With a reluctant sigh the sleepy meister hit the off button on the alarm. Stretching and yawning loudly, she swung out of her bed and trudged sleepily to the bathroom. She had planned to review the mission details on the plane but she now disregarded that idea in favor of a nap.

_Even so, _she thought suppressing yet another yawn, _I still get the feeling today is going to be a long day…_

Flying normally made Soul rather nervous for some reason. It just seemed impossible that a giant metal machine like this could defy something as absolute as gravity. Despite these normal feelings of apprehension however, he ended up falling asleep almost the moment his head hit the disposable in-flight pillow. One last conscious thought entered his head before falling into the sweet bliss of sleep.

_Oh crap…I think I left the pills Medusa-Sensei gave me in my other sweater…damn…_

The next thing Soul was aware of was being rudely jolted out of his surprisingly dreamless sleep.

"Wha-?" He muttered, still half asleep.

"You were seriously sleeping through that?" Maka asked incredulously from the seat next to him.

"Huh?" He turned blearily towards his meister to find her gripping the armrests with white knuckles and a face to match. He was about to ask what the big deal was when an enormous burst of light came from the small window next to Maka. Following on the heels of the giant flash of lightning was a bone-rattling clap of thunder. The plane shook and dipped perilously. Soul felt his stomach clench.

_Oh crap…we're going down aren't we? Where are we? We're all going to die…!_

"What's going on?" He asked, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping his voice steady.

"Bad storm," Maka answered, pausing as the plane rattled again, "it just came out of nowhere…." Soul tensed as another brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the plane's tense passengers. A deafening roar of thunder shook the scythe down to his bones. The plane suddenly dropped and Soul held his breath feeling the uncomfortable sensation of falling in his stomach. The plane leveled off again and a collective sigh of relief could be heard from all the passengers. Soul gripped his own armrests, waiting anxiously for any more flashes of lightning. The plane rocked slightly in the wind and he tensed again, but there was no sudden dropping feeling again. Even the pounding rain, which Soul had only now become aware of, was finally tapering off.

"I think we're past the worst of it…" Maka whispered softly, as if the storm outside could hear her.

"Good, I-" Soul was loudly interrupted by a blinding light from the window and a sickening screeching sound that had definitely come from the plane. Maka and Soul swapped wide-eyed looks, but before they could say anything the plane lurched wildly and tilted horribly.

"Oh God, we're going down!" Someone a few seats back screamed. And then the cabin was a cacophony of panic.

"I don't wanna die!"

"This can't be happening!"

"We're all going to die!" The hysteria was contagious and Soul could feel the panic washing over him as well. He turned to his partner who also didn't seem to be immune to the fear.

"Soul!-" Her head was bleeding from banging into the seat in front of her and ran into her eye now. Wiping the red liquid away in annoyance, she reached for his hand now, gripping with all her might. The plane spun crazily and Soul struggled to keep his stomach contents where they were supposed to be. It didn't help that someone nearby had lost the same battle. And then it was over. As suddenly as it had all began, it ended. The plane leveled out, and everyone was left grasping armrests for dear life, eyes squeezed shut, some still screaming. It took several seconds for the reality of safety to actually sink in. Soul's eyes darted around, surveying the chaos that had been caused by that horrifying moment. Luggage compartments had opened, spewing suitcases and briefcases in every direction, in some cases the carry-on bags had actually opened, littering the cabin with various items of clothing. But it was over. Soul sank into his chair with a shaky sigh of relief.

"Uh, Soul?" Maka asked from the seat next to him.

"Huh?"

"Er…" His meister glanced meaningfully at her hand which was still clutched in Soul's death grip.

"Oh," Soul released her hand, pulling his away quickly, "uh, sorry…"

"It's fine." Maka replied almost too quickly.

"Hey your forehead is still bleeding." Soul commented, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, right." The blonde pressed her hand against the wound, wincing.

"How bad is it?" Soul asked, watching Maka's face carefully.

"Ah, it's nothing," Maka replied with a grin, "really, I get worse all the time when we're fighting, and this is really nothing."

"Let me see," Soul insisted, leaning closer now.

"No, it's really not that bad!" Maka answered firmly, pushing her partner back.

"Well then just let me see!" Soul persisted trying to pull her hand away from her forehead.

"No! Hey that hurts! OW!"

"Well if it hurts then it's not alright, is it?"

"No, it hurts because you're shoving me…"

"Then just let me see…"

"I already said its fine…"

"Then prove it…"

"I'll give you your own head injury if you want to look at one so badly…"

"Uh…are you okay, Miss?" A nervous flight attendant questioned, interrupting the argument that had evolved into Soul climbing out of his seat and pinning Maka down in an attempt to lift her hand off her head. Maka for her part was far from losing the fight however and been just about to knee her weapon in a very effective spot when the flight attendant had come. Suddenly aware that their argument had turned into quite the spectacle for the other passengers of the plane, Soul quickly climbed off Maka and slipped back into his seat, trying to ignore the barrage of stares directed their way. He could feel the back of his neck heating up.

_This has to be the worst mission of all time. Hell, I'd take the mission in Italy over this…_ The thought nearly brought a smirk to his lips as he watched Maka assure the attendant that everything was fine. When the young attendant refused to be so easily dissuaded the meister finally accepted a towel from her to stem the bleeding.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The worried attendant asked for the millionth time.

"Well, if you have some Tylenol or something I guess that would be nice too." Maka answered, more to give the other girl something to do than anything else.

"Of course!" The attendant replied enthusiastically, "I'll see what I can do." The rest of the flight was thankfully uneventful and Soul had never been so relieved to have his feet back on solid ground.

She couldn't believe how exhausting one flight could be. After finally finding their luggage and arguing with a taxi driver that didn't speak English they had finally made it to the hotel. Her head injury hadn't made things any easier. Despite assuring everyone that it was merely a bump on the head, Maka could feel a powerful headache building. She glanced at the clock on the bedside that read 7:21. They were supposed to do reconnaissance before nightfall and look for the Kishin egg tonight. Their plane home left in two days which only gave them two nights to take out their target.

"Man, I am exhausted." Soul proclaimed, dropping the bags on the floor and flopping into the nearest double bed.

"We're supposed to do recon yet this evening." Maka reminded him. Her partner turned to her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"We only have two nights-"

"Then let's worry about it tomorrow. I just want to eat and sleep, is that too much to ask?"

"We really should at least look around…" Maka attempted weakly. This was an argument she really didn't want to win anyway.

"And if we run into the Kishin? We'll never be able to defeat them like this." It was a good enough point for Maka to concede and stay in the hotel room. Room service was promptly ordered and consumed; the idea of TV was brought up but discarded in favor of turning in early after a long day. Goodnights were said, teeth brushed and lights extinguished. Almost immediately after, Maka could hear snoring from the bed next to her. Despite the exhausting day she'd had and the pounding from her head, the girl found it surprisingly difficult to fall asleep. With a start she suddenly realized how normal things had been between her and Soul today. Other than the whole near-death thing, this could have been any other day. Their conversations had come easily without the strain that had become the norm lately. The young scythe technician smiled to herself in the darkness. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be on good terms with her partner again.

_Maybe he's forgiven me then…_ The thought lifted such a weight off her mind Maka nearly laughed with joy. With a satisfied smile on her lips, Maka finally felt her eyelids growing heavy. The soft breathing from the bed next to her lulled her closer to the peaceful slumber that beckoned from the edge of her mind. With a deep breath, Maka relinquished her consciousness to the blackness of sleep.

Just as quickly she pulled it back, viridian eyes snapping wide open.

_Nooo…! _Before she could properly react the window to her left shattered revealing a familiar pair of shapes. Even in the dark the young technician immediately recognized the silhouette before her from the information package that had come with their mission briefing. Standing at the foot of her bed were the twin Kishin eggs, smiles twisting their soulless faces into deadly looking curves.

** So this chapter was a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also, am I getting the characterizations right? It's one of my biggest pet peeves as a reader to find a story that's totally OOC so please let me know if I'm doing that. On that note, please feel free to leave a review on your way out:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuroi Chi no Yume 7**

**Once again, thank you all for your lovely and inspiring reviews! It's great to know that people are really taking an interest in this story and it really motivates me to continue writing. Okay, chapter 7!**

**^^^^^^^CHAPTER 7^^^^^^^**

Maka rolled off her bed to avoid the first Kishen's deadly sword-shaped arm. The blade sliced through the mattress and bed frame like it was rice paper.

"Soul! Transform into a scythe!" She yelled to her disoriented partner who was groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Wha-?" He glanced at Maka who was trying to wriggle out of the twisted covers on the floor and then at the second Kishin who was now closing in on his helpless meister. The second of the twin Kishin eggs raised an enormous sword like arm just as Maka freed herself. Like the well-oiled team they were, Maka raised her arms to defend herself and Soul appeared in her grip in scythe form. The blow was much harder than Maka was expecting and her arms nearly buckled from the force of it.

_That was insane! And that wasn't even a powerful attack…_ It was true; the blow had been a casual swipe at a disabled target, not even a powerful strike at an equally strong enemy. Out of the corner of her eye, Maka saw the first monster coming at them again from the side. Vaulting high in the air with the intention of leaping over both Kishin eggs and getting an attack from behind, Maka was startled at just how fast these Kishins really were. The first reached out a long claw-like hand that would have hooked her torso if the second Kishin hadn't also been reaching for her. The second Kishin missed but managed to knock her out of the path of the first. It was a lucky break, Maka knew.

_I can't believe how strong and fast these Kishin eggs are…this is like nothing I've ever faced before…_ Maka picked herself up, but before she even had time to take her stance the first Kishin egg was attacking again. She leapt his swipe at her legs, swinging Soul towards its neck. The beast casually flicked its sword arm at the oncoming scythe, nearly knocking it from Maka's hands. She had hardly regained her grip on the weapon when the sword of the second Kishin egg came crashing towards her head. She swung her weapon up, bracing for the impact. The blow reverberated through her arms and legs, making them feel like Jell-o, but she held him off, even if it was just barely.

"Maka!" Soul yelled from his scythe form, "On your right!" The first one saw his opportunity while Maka was holding off the second's attack. Maka bit her lip in concentration, twisting the scythe to deflect the sword pushing down on her. She twirled and ducked, managing to avoid both attacks. Now behind the second Kishin egg she took advantage of her opportunity to hook the blade of her scythe between the Kishin's legs in an attempt to bring it down. She couldn't believe how fast the monster moved, curling it's left clawed hand around the blade of the weapon. Maka jerked back, but the scythe was caught firmly between the claws of the second Kishin. Her sixth sense suddenly screamed at her that there was a presence directly to her left. The young technician pulled again, but to no avail.

"Shit…!" Maka tried to dodge the blow and managed to avoid the first Kishin egg's sword but the thick arm caught the side of her head and with force that she wouldn't have believed possible, she felt herself being thrown back, crashing through the hotel window right next to the hole created by the twin Kishins earlier.

"Maka!" Soul called out, turning back to human form and attempting to disentangle himself from the Kishin's claws and legs. He rolled; barely dodging the deadly claws aimed for his head and dove out the broken window without a second thought.

"MAKA!" He hollered again, getting his meister's attention. He stretched out his arm reaching for her hand. Their fingers brushed for a moment and it seemed like it wouldn't be quite enough but then their hands clasped together firmly. Turning his other arm into a blade, Soul caught the side of the building, slowing their descent enough for Maka to grab hold of a window ledge. With her usual grace the young scythe technician pulled herself up onto the ledge next to her partner.

"Damn…" Soul breathed, trying to catch his breath. That had been far too close for comfort. He was going to die of a heart attack at the age of 20 if they kept getting missions like this one. "You okay, Maka?"

"Yeah, you?" Maka was also struggling to catch her breath from the death-defying sky dive. Her green eyes were still wide and she could feel her body shaking with the combined adrenaline of the fight and the near-death experience a few moments ago.

"Fine," Soul assured her, "but can we please get a room that's on the ground floor next time?"

"It wasn't my choice!" Maka protested, "Shinigami-sama is the one who paid for the rooms."

"Well that explains why it's on the forty second floor then…" Soul sighed, glancing up to the floor they had fallen from.

"Yeah…" Maka frowned as if in thought.

"What?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little weird that those Kishin eggs came right for us? I mean, we were all the way up there; it would have been much easier for them to attack someone on the ground floor. Not to mention anyone else wouldn't have been able to fight back."

"Huh," Soul frowned, "You're right. Do you think someone sent them after us?"

"Maybe…I didn't know it was possible to command Kishin eggs; we were always taught that they gave up their rationality in exchange for power when they devoured human souls-" Suddenly the young technician's eyes widened and she grabbed Soul's wrist.

"Hey! Wha-" Maka pushed off of the building, pulling her partner with her a moment before the ledge they were standing on exploded into millions of pieces. Before the dust and rubble even cleared the first of the Kishin eggs burst out, furious that it had missed the targets that should have been sitting ducks.

"Soul!"

"Right!" Without hesitation, Maka raised her hands, her weapon materializing in her grip and blocking the attack that would have ripped her in two. Of course she had a new problem; she was now falling again towards the ground, this time with a Kishin on top of her.

"Maka!" Soul warned her as she again blocked the beast's sword arm with the pole of the scythe. The Kishin swiped at her with its left claw hand, forcing her to focus her blocking on that side. With its right arm free, it lunged confidently at the meister. Gritting her teeth, Maka brought her foot up, deflecting the flat side of the blade with her heel. She took advantage of the Kishin's surprise to twirl the blade of the scythe up and hook it around the back of the creature's neck. With lightning reflexes, the monster stopped the blade before it could sever its neck with the claw hand.

_Now you're mine! _Determined to wipe the smug look off the Kishin egg's face, she brought her knees to her chest before slamming both feet into the beast's face, gripping the scythe tightly. Unable to stop the force of Maka's kick the Kishin's neck snapped back against the blade, severing its head from the rest of the body.

"Maka!" Soul yelled again and the meister assumed that the ground was closer than she'd initially thought. Flipping the decapitated body of the Kishin off of herself, she reached out her weapon for the hotel building, hoping the blade would catch on something enough to slow their fall. Luck was with the young meister and weapon as Soul's blade caught on a brass light fixture which astonishingly held their weight. Maka tightened her grip on the scythe, but still gasped as her arms were nearly wrenched from her shoulder sockets from the force of suddenly stopping.

"Don't you think you cut that one a little close?" Soul breathed after a moment.

"Maybe a bit." Maka admitted, hopping the remaining three feet to the ground. Under other circumstances this distance may have been unnerving, but the meister was still feeling the rush of victory from defeating the first Kishin. Maka surveyed the destroyed Kishin as it disappeared, leaving only a floating red soul in its wake.

"Above!" Her partner called out, turning back to human form to tackle his meister to the ground, knocking her out of the way of the second Kishin who had jumped all the way to the ground without injury. Without hesitation, the Kishin leapt at the pair. Maka and Soul were already getting used to the unfaltering speed of the twin Kishins and were already in battle-ready stance. Only moments into the fight however, Maka became acutely aware that they had gotten a very lucky shot on the previous Kishin. The unnerving power combined with unwavering speed made for the most deadly Kishin she'd ever faced, save for the Devil Sword in Italy. Her arms were quickly starting to feel like limp noodles from blocking the impossibly powerful hits and the beast's speed made her think twice about trying to attack and leaving herself open.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul questioned after a particularly hard hit brought the technician to her knees. Maka rolled out of the way to avoid a sword slash that shattered the pavement as if it were nothing but a sheet of glass.

"I'm fine." Maka replied, breaths coming heavily.

_I can do this!_ She vowed to herself, trying to quell the exhausted trembling in her legs. The last few minutes she had been running on pure adrenaline and it was starting to wear off, leaving the same dead-tired girl that had slumped into her bed only an hour earlier.

_I have to be strong! I know I can do this!_ Tightening her grip on her weapon, she charged at her enemy, swinging with all her might. The Kishin egg swatted away her strike as if it were nothing more than a pesky fly.

_Shit…!_ She was wide open now, her momentum not allowing her to turn back. The monster lunged at her, teeth bared and deadly claws raised. Luck was again with the young technician as she slipped sideways, managing not to be impaled by the slicing claws, but the creature's shoulder clipped her head, sending her spiraling to the ground. Not wasting any time, the meister sprung to her feet, dodging the sword that buried itself in the pavement where her head had been mere milliseconds earlier.

"Maka, I think we need to try something else. What about the Witch Hunt?" Soul suggested, noting the exhausted trembling emanating from his partner. Maka bit her lip, trying to steady her shaking limbs.

"But…"

_"The goal of the black blood is to create a Kishin by devouring any soul it can, including that of its technician."_

The professor's words played through Maka's mind again.

_"But Soul wouldn't-"_

_ "He might not be in control."_

She hadn't told Soul about what Stein had said to her, mostly because she knew he would never agree to use the Witch Hunt if there was a chance Maka's soul would be devoured.

_I trust him…_

She remembered her own revelation that took place right before their trip. _I would trust Soul with my life; I can trust him with my soul._

"Okay, let's do this!" Maka answered determinedly.

** Whew, first real fight scene I ever wrote! How was it? Good? Bad? Impossible to follow? So amazing that you want to leave a detailed review dedicated to just how perfectly written it was? No? Sigh. A girl can dream… Feedback is much-loved as always and any critique is also welcomed. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroi Chi no Yume 8**

**Wow, I couldn't believe the response the last chapter generated! Thank you so much to all of you who commented! Because of you guys I really pushed to get this next chapter done when I did:) To musicsoundsmysoul 14, wanderwithme4now, Hippy Hobbit and NekoKid: Thank you for your review about my fight scene! I didn't think anyone would actually enjoy it that much! ^.^ To Liliath: Thank you for your honesty:) And I totally do that in manga too; it takes me and ungodly amount of time to read a fight section! Okay, here it is:**

**^^^^^^^^CHAPTER 8^^^^^^^^**

"Resonance of Souls!" Maka and Soul shouted as one. Soul could feel the familiar sensation of their souls aligning, sparking for a moment before falling into perfect rhythm. It was a melody that could be felt rather than heard. He grinned as the rush of power swept through him and then passed onto Maka, only to be reverberated back to him, twice as powerful. It was an incredible feeling to have that much raw power coursing through your body. Their resonance rose in frequency like an echoing chord from a piano string and he could feel the shape of his scythe changing with this surge of power, forming the enormous radiating shape of the Witch Hunter. He could feel his body singing with the sound of their souls now, ready to release this newfound power and devastate their opponent. It rushed through his blood like electricity; in every nerve, every muscle. He could feel Maka raising him above her head and-

_He blinked in surprise, looking around._

_ "Wha-?" He was in the small room with the checkered floor from his dreams. _

But I'm not sleeping…_ Soul thought, frowning in worry. What did this mean for the fight then? Did this mean he was unconscious? He stood up, wearing his usual attire that seemed to go along with this dream/nightmare. The grainy sound of a record playing jazz music was the only noise pervading through the disturbing silence._

_ "Oi!" He called out, frowning and looking around. Where was the little demon that normally taunted him in this world? Not that he was complaining; mind you, just cautious about this sudden turn of events._

_ "Hey!" He called out louder this time, cupping his hands around his mouth. _

_ Still nothing. _

_ Soul's frown deepened as he scanned the room, finding nothing of interest. That left only the double doors at the end of the room. The young weapon felt his stomach clench at the thought. Going through those doors never ended well in his dreams and there was always the possibility that this wasn't really a dream considering he didn't remember falling asleep. And there were the events of his last dream to consider as well. He shuddered, doubting he'd ever be able to get the image of himself standing over Maka with his scythe arm raised…_

_ "Hey!" He called out one last time, not really expecting an answer. A sudden creaking noise nearly made him jump and he whirled towards the source to find one of the double doors now opened slightly. He could hear some sort of voices coming from outside that door, but couldn't discern who they belonged to or what they were saying. He inched closer to the open door, nerves wound tighter than an overtuned piano string. One of the voices was laughing, a deep chuckling laugh that was quickly turning into an insane squealing laugh. The other was…_

_ "Soul? What are you doing? I can't…" His eyes flew open._

_ "Maka!" He rushed for the door and stopped at the threshold. All the other times… Soul clenched his fist, undecided. Right now his partner was fighting that powerful Kishin alone…he had to get out of this nightmare and help her…but what if he ended up killing her instead?_

_ "Soul…! Damnit…Stein warned me…please don't lose control to the black blood Soul…stop…" His partner gasped weakly. That decided it. Soul leaped through the door, searching desperately for his meister._

_ "MAKA!"_

_ "Awww Soul," The laughing of the demon ended abruptly with his disappointed whine, "you're ruining my fun…"_

Soul felt his normal scythe form fall to the ground with a clatter.

_ What?_ He turned back to his human form, still searching for Maka. She had collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Hey…you okay?" He asked worriedly as he searched around for the second Kishin. He followed the still-smoking groove in the ground that he guessed had been caused by the Witch Hunt to a giant hole in the side of a brick building, the dust still settling. Soul turned his attention back to his partner who was still shaking like a leaf.

"Maka?"

"I-I'm sorry S-S-Soul…" She finally got out, "I sh-should have said some…something to y-you…b-but-"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, because that would be totally uncool. Although at this point, he was pretty sure anyone's coolness would have taken a bit of a blow by now.

"What Stein…said a-about the b-black blood. He warned m-me that we shouldn't t-try a Soul Re-resonance…because y-you might de-devour my soul but I didn't…" Soul could actually feel the blood draining from his face.

_Devour her soul?_ The horrible nightmares played through his mind; the notion that they could become reality put him in a near-frenzy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded, suddenly aware of how angry he probably appeared, yelling at his partner and shaking her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Maka murmured, not meeting his gaze. Soul let go of her to run a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You should have told me! If I knew I wouldn't have…"

_Well that explains her hesitation at using the Witch Hunt I guess…_

"And we never would have beaten this Kishin!" Maka finished for him, now turning her emerald gaze on him, fiercely.

"I almost ate your soul!" He yelled, desperate to make her see his point. She looked taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"So did that thing!" She hollered right back, pointing vehemently at the smoking crater in the wall. Soul could feel his frustration growing. How was he supposed to explain the horror of nearly killing her? - Twice now!

"But I'm your partner; I'm not supposed to want to eat your soul!" Maka blinked.

"You want to?"

"What? No! I-" A roar of fury cut off Soul's reply as the enraged Kishin landed right next to them. The force of it's landing, shattering the pavement and sent the two Shibusen students flying from the shockwave.

"It's not dead?" Maka gasped in disbelief. The entire right arm and shoulder of the beast had been blown off by the force of the Witch Hunt, burning that side of its body and face, but sure enough, it was still alive.

"Damn!" Soul growled, leaping away from the enraged Kishin's blow. The deadly claws slid past his nose, nearly splitting his face in half. With a howling shriek the beast kept advancing, an all-out run towards him, determined to slash, bite or just bowl him over.

_Shit…!_ He couldn't move back fast enough and ended up tripping over his own feet, falling backwards and scraping his palms on the rough ground. That was the least of his worries however, as the furious monster advanced on him.

"Scythe!" Maka screamed at him. Trusting her, he changed his body and was surprised to be caught by the hands of his technician who braced against the impact of the Kishin's blow.

_Damn Maka is fast; where did she come from? _He glanced to his partner through the reflection of the blade and could see her, on her knees holding off the Kishin's attack with trembling arms and gritted teeth.

And kneeling in a pool of blood. With a start, Soul realized she must have slid between the Kishin's legs on her knees, shredding the thin fabric of her pyjamas and the skin underneath, in order to get to him in time.

"Maka…" With a burst of strength the meister somehow managed to throw the monster off balance long enough to climb shakily to her feet. They were at the end of their rope. Their hidden ace: the Witch Hunt, had failed them and Soul could feel his partner trembling, tensing every muscle and tendon in her body just to stay upright. Their opponent was completely enraged, no longer caring about any personal harm as long as it could end the lives of the two Shibusen students in front of it.

_This might be the most one-sided fight we've faced since Italy…we really might not walk away from this…_ Soul realized with a gulp. This time was different from back then however, in that there was actually time to let the dread truly settle in his heart. _We might actually die…_

…**And I leave another cliff-hanger! After a short chapter too. Bad writer! Bad! Don't worry, however, all of your encouraging comments and reviews are feeding my passion for this story so chapter nine should be out before too long:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroi Chi no Yume 9**

** Well, I did get a lot of reviews, so it's only fair to hold up my end of the bargain and deliver you this: A speedy update! **

** To Major Session: Thank you again for your constructive criticism :) I actually posted the 8****th**** chapter before I read your comment for the 7****th**** so I didn't see your tips on making a good fight scene until after. I do like your idea, but I guess it's kind of not my usual style (plus the little green underlines in Word bother me to no end *twitch*) so I have to play around with it a bit. I tried to keep your style in mind for this chapter though.**

** To Wanderwithme4now: Thank you for feeding :D This speedy update is your reward!**

** To Musicsoundsmysoul 14: Thank you for your interest! Here's the next chapter, nice and speedy:)**

** To DalalRocket2SE: Wow, I hope this chapter is worth it :) Also, *is jealous of your iPad* XD**

**^^^^^^^^^CHAPTER 9^^^^^^^^^**

_I can't stand much longer…we have to end this quickly._ Maka gritted her teeth until her jaw hurt, readying her weapon. The Kishin charged, its blood-thirsty eyes rolling crazily. Summoning all the strength left in her weary body, Maka leapt forward to meet the beast, screaming with everything she had. The scythe connected. Maka swung, begging whatever luck had kept them alive thus far to save them once more. The Kishin let out a bone-chilling screech that shook the young technician to her core.

_Please die!_ She begged desperately. Maka could feel the monster push against the pole of the weapon, keeping the blade from piercing its chest. The scream reached a new pitch as the beast knocked the weapon from the meister's hands.

"Maka!" Soul yelled at his unarmed partner as his weapon form clattered on the pavement.

_Shit…!_ Instinctively, Maka raised her arms protectively in front of her face as the Kishin struck. The gods of luck were with her once again as the attack had merely been a backhanded swat instead of a lunge with the deadly claws. Nonetheless, she simultaneously felt and heard the sound of bones cracking as she was flung an incredible distance. Maka hit the destroyed paved road with a gasp, feeling the air leave her lungs with a whoosh.

_I can't breathe…! I think I just crushed every rib in my body…can't…!_

"Maka!" Soul called again; in his human form once again he sprinted for his meister, sliding to a stop between her and the Kishin who was limping purposefully towards them.

_Please…! I need…_ A shaky breath finally made its way into her lungs, alleviating the burning desperation for air. _Thank you…thank you…_ She looked up to see the wounded Kishin advancing on her partner who was standing protectively over her.

_Soul…I'm so sorry…I wasn't strong enough again…_ She could feel tears pooling in her eyes at her own shortcomings. _Please get out of here, Soul…_ But she already knew he wouldn't. He had proven himself before already that he would die for her if it came to that. _Please don't… _Maka begged, more tears sliding down her bruised and battered face. _Soul…_

Soul readied himself as the Kishin drew closer, left forearm curving into the shape of a blade. _What chance do you think you have? _A voice in his head that sounded frighteningly similar to the small demon that had been tormenting him lately asked. _This isn't what you're trained to do; that thing will destroy you!_

_ Shut up!_ He growled, trying to ignore the racing of his heart, the slight trembling in his limbs that was not fatigue, the bead of sweat rolling down his face despite the crisp night… The Kishin was moving closer now with what could be seen as a smirk on its disfigured face.

_Even that thing knows you don't stand a chance, Soul._

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_ He mentally raged.

_You know, there is a way…_ A sudden image flashed through his mind, unbidden; the Devil Sword in Italy, taking the full force of Maka's swing and emerging barely scratched. The black blood.

_You have it too, you know._ Startled, the young scythe nearly dropped his guard for a moment. Was it really possible? Could he have the same abilities as the Devil Sword?

_Just let me show you, Soul, what you're truly capable of. _If it were possible for a voice in your head to sound like it was smirking, this one was.

_But…_ Thoughts of his black blood infused nightmares flooded his memory.

_But does any of that matter if you're dead? _The voice taunted. Soul had to admit that was a fair point. Suddenly he found himself fighting for his consciousness. His eyes widened as he tried to keep himself from blacking out.

_What…? What is this?_ He could actually feel his reasoning and sanity slipping away as another entity fought him for control of his body and mind. Raw emotion filled the void. Pain. Desperation. The desire to protect. And above all else: Fear.

_**We must be stronger.**_ He could no longer tell whose voice it was in his head. _**We must be stronger so we do not fear.**_ _**For that, we need souls.**_ His body turned, seemingly on its own accord to the nearest soul it sensed. A floating blue light hovered just above the ground. That would give him the strength he needed. The strength to overcome fear. He reached for it…

"SOUL!" A scream pervaded the darkness of his mind and suddenly, as if surfacing from a deep sea of water his consciousness was fully returned to him. Everything happened so fast at that moment, he wasn't able to process the full implications.

A blood-curdling scream from behind.

Maka's leg hooking around his. Pulling.

His legs being pulled from under him. Falling.

The sound of rending flesh. Pain.

Pain. Lots of pain.

Limbs tangling everywhere. Human, weapon and Kishin.

Screaming. Impossible to tell whose.

Blackness.

Maka didn't move for nearly a minute, staring at the blood red Kishin soul that hovered so innocently above her and her partner. It was hard to believe that such an entrancing object had come from a beast so vicious. She still clutched Soul's arm tightly in her hands; the forearm had returned to its human form when her partner had lost consciousness. She allowed the desperate struggle to play through her mind again in order to assure herself this nightmare really was over.

She could remember Soul falling on top of her after she'd tripped him in an attempt to knock him out of harm's way. The Kishin had stumbled on top of both of them and in the tangle of limbs Maka was somehow able to find her partner's left arm, still in the form of a scythe and shove it through the Kishin's chest. With a shrill scream, the beast had finally died, leaving behind only a floating red orb. Pulling herself from underneath the unconscious body of her partner, she was stunned to find her front covered in blood. She quickly moved her hands over her body, trying to locate the wound. The scythe master grimaced and hissed in pain when her fingers found the definitely bruised and maybe broken ribs, but no cuts that would merit this much blood.

_Then where…?_ With a start her green eyes fell on the still form of her friend. Weariness suddenly forgotten, she gingerly rolled Soul's limp form on his side to see her fears confirmed. Three long claw marks ripped through her partner's back, staining everything red.

"No! Soul!" She gasped.

_I thought I got him out of the way in time… Oh Soul, I'm so sorry…_ Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she mentally raged at herself. _Idiot! You should have moved sooner! You shouldn't have allowed yourself to be thrown like that! This is all your fault!_

"Get it together!" She hissed at herself, "You have to do something!" She carefully lifted Soul's torso, wrapping his arms over her shoulders. With strength she didn't know she possessed the battle-worn technician hoisted her partner's unconscious form up and began her desperate search for a hospital.

_ The first thing he was aware of was the welcomed lack of pain. He allowed himself to recover for a moment before worry took over._

Does this mean I'm dead?

_"Not quite." A chuckle replied to his unasked question. Soul opened his eyes with a start to find himself once again in the checkered room._

_ "What happened?" He asked, turning his focus to the small demon who was grinning. "Hey! Tell me what happened!" The demon's smile only grew at Soul's impatience._

_ "Well, you decided to accept my help," The short demon began._

_ "Hey wait! I don't remember accepting your help!" Soul frowned. The demon shot him a bored glance._

_ "Do you want to hear what happened, or do you want to argue about technicalities?" Soul's response was merely a glare and a nod._

_ "And I was helping you to become stronger-"_

_ "You wanted me to eat Maka's soul!" The scythe weapon yelled, outraged. "That's not the kind of help I wanted!"_

_ "Again with the technicalities." The small monster replied, waving a hand._

_ "And what about that black blood that was supposed to make me invincible?" Soul added, remembering the intense pain right before he passed out. The demon shrugged._

_ "It's not my fault the black blood was deactivated right before that Kishin attacked you." Soul ground his teeth in frustration._

_ "Screw this; just let me wake up already!"_

_ "Are you sure that's what you want right now? You do remember how much pain you were in, right?" The small demon's eyes were gleaming as it spoke._

_ "It's better than the headache you're giving me now." Soul replied, glaring._

_ "Ouch Soul," The thing mocked him, "I think that was a little uncalled for. I was being so kind, answering all your questions and this is how you repay me?" Soul's glare didn't waver. "Heh, very well." It smirked with a shrug._

_ "And stay out of my head!" Soul added sharply._

_ "Oh Soul," The monster chuckled darkly, "It's amusing how you think you still have control over that…_

_ "Wha-?" But the nightmare world was already fading…_

"Just sit down, hon. He'll be okay." A soft looking older nurse tried to assure Maka. The young technician stubbornly continued pacing although her body was begging her to comply with the nurse's suggestion. She glanced again to the double doors where the doctors had rushed her partner.

"At least let us look at you. Those scrapes on your knees really need to be disinfected." As if on cue her knees began to hurt again in earnest. She looked down to see the entire bottoms of her pyjamas stained in crimson. She supposed she must be a fearful sight, covered in both her and Soul's blood, clothes ripped and torn, dirt and blood caking her hands and no doubt her face was a mess of tears, mud and blood. Her ribs were aching too and she could feel swelling in her quite possibly broken right wrist.

"Not until I see him." She replied in what she hoped was a final voice. The nurse was about to protest when a single doctor finally emerged from the room, heading for the reception desk. Maka intercepted him, determined to get answers.

"Is he okay?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't reflect her desperation. He seemed taken aback by her for a moment, no doubt because of her appearance.

"Ah, well luckily the lacerations weren't too deep. We've gotten him stitched up now, but he's lost a lot of blood so we'd like to keep him for a couple of nights." Maka felt all the fear and worry drain out of her. The exhaustion and fatigue quickly swooped back in to replace the emotions that had kept her upright for the past long two hours.

"Thank goodness." She breathed, finally allowing herself to be led away by the nurse who was insistent on checking her over.

** Ah! Finally something that isn't a cliff-hanger. :D Plus a speedy update and a decently-sized chapter. You guys are really spoiled! Lol! Just kidding. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed as always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuroi Chi no Yume 10**

**Firstly, my sincerest apologies and the usual excuses go out to all my readers for the lateness of this update. My muse left me and I had to go on a dramatic, life-changing journey to rediscover it. (Actually I just needed to stop being lazy and just take the time to think about where I'm going with this story)**

**Thank you all once again for your very encouraging reviews! They make my smile like an idiot all day at work! XD**

**To MusicSoundsMySoul 14: Thanks for taking the time to review:) I'm glad to know you're interested!**

**To Liliath: FanFiction I curse you! I've been using three asterisks *** to separate my POVs and hadn't realized until you said something that they just disappear when I post the chapter. D: Thank you for pointing this out, I have now switched to a different POV separator and I plan to replace my chapters…eventually. ;) Hopefully it will hopefully show up this time:)**

**To 13: Thank you! I was really worried whether I was going about the whole black blood thing properly; I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it!**

**To Major Session: Thank you for your input, I'm glad you liked the tempo of the latest chapter. I've been trying to take your advice and write more from the character's POV instead of a third person watching.**

**^^^^^^^^^^Chapter 10^^^^^^^^^^**

He awoke to a sharp pain in his back. With a groan, Soul forced his eyes open.

_What happened…?_

"Maka!" Wide awake now, the scythe weapon jerked upright in the bed, regretting the action moments later when the pain in his back intensified to the point of nearly causing him to pass out. He gasped, using every ounce of his will to stay conscious. His mind was racing, replaying the last thing he remembered endlessly: The Kishin leaping towards them, pain, screaming and blackness. None of it reassured him.

_Maka…_ Summoning up his willpower, he flung the covers off his legs, wincing in pain. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the onslaught of agony his next move was sure to produce. With a deep breath, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, pushing himself up from the mattress. A sudden tug at his wrist caused him to turn sharply, throwing him off balance on his already shaky legs. The last thing he was able to take notice of was that he had an IV in his arm, connecting him to a bag of clear liquid that hung from a pole.

_This is going to hurt…_ He mused right before his body hit the hard tiled floor. At that moment he became aware that the pain he'd felt until now was merely a whisper compared to this screaming agony. Somewhere far away he could hear the sounds of panicked footsteps rushing around. Hands carefully scooped up his body, replacing him backi in the bed he'd just escaped from. Voices swirled around him trying to ask questions, but deciphering their words was far too much for his mind to handle at the moment. As the intense pain died down he became aware of himself again; his ragged breathing, tearing eyes, sweat-soaked head and the sensation of his back being cut in half.

"-trying to move already-"

"-shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

"-you okay?..."

"-give him something for the pain…" Through the incessant buzzing in his head Soul knew there was something important he was forgetting. Half-lidded eyes suddenly snapping open, he remembered.

"Maka!" Soul gasped, trying to speak and not give in to the desire to scream in pain. "Where is Maka?"

"Now just calm down, you just need to rest for now…"

"No! Tell me where she is, Damnit!" Soul yelled, desperate for an answer before the pain overtook him again.

"She's in surgery right now-"

"What?" Soul's wild gaze turned to the nervous nurse who'd spoken up. The inexperienced nurse received a disapproving glance from the nurse who was pinning Soul to the bed at the moment.

"You just need to worry about yourself right now…"

"What's wrong?" He demanded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Soul was aware how insane he probably looked, screaming and thrashing wildly. With his red eyes and sharp teeth he normally looked intimidating; when he was half mad with pain and desperation, he couldn't imagine what his face looked like.

"Just rest…" A large nurse ordered. If Soul had been paying attention to her, he may have noticed her gesture to another nurse who nodded and went to a nearby cabinet, taking out a sterile prepared syringe.

"Is she okay? Just tell me!" And had he been paying attention he may have noticed that at this point the nurse was now in the process of depressing the syringe, emptying its contents into his IV.

"Don't worry," the nurse holding him down told him in a voice that was a little too placating, "it'll be okay. Just sleep for now…" A sudden wave of heaviness overtook Soul's body and he felt his eyelids slide closed, limbs falling heavily next to him.

"Maka…"

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

Maka opened her eyes, trying to blink away her sleepiness. Groggily she scanned the room she was currently occupying trying to figure out the circumstances that had led to her waking up in this strange place. Everything was so white and sharp-looking it made her eyes ache. Maka closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember. Her sluggish mind refused to comply with that order however and to her own surprise this didn't worry her. In fact, everything felt pretty good right now. Cracking her eyes open again the technician examined herself. She was lying in a very white bed with very white sheets and a very white bandage wrapped around her left wrist securing a thin tube in place.

_Huh. _She lazily followed the IV line from her wrist to a bag hanging from a sterile looking pole that was dripping some sort of clear liquid.

_They drugged me._ She realized, trying to make out the words on the bag and giving up when her eyes refused to focus. Something was nagging at her in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was.

_Oh well, it's probably not important…_ The scythe technician felt her heavy eyelids slide shut once more.

_I think I'll just close my eyes for a little while. They're so heavy…_

"Ah, so you're finally awake, Ms. Albarn." A man with a clipboard and a thick German accent stared back at her when once again opened her eyes.

"Oh…mmhmm…" She answered lazily. The man smiled slightly.

"That would be the morphine talking, I'm assuming."

"Mmmmorphinnne." She mused, her voice slurred. _It's nice…_ She slowly took note of the man in front of her, finally coming to the conclusion that he was probably a doctor. He studied his clipboard a moment longer, flipping through a couple of pages before addressing her again.

"Well Ms. Albarn, how are you feeling? You just got out of surgery about two hours ago; we had to reset some bones in your wrist and a couple of ribs. Are you in any pain at the moment?"

"Mmmm nope…" The young meister replied, poking her bandaged torso with her good hand. The right hand was currently encased in a thickly wrapped bandage, holding it in place.

"Well that's good to hear," The doctor commented, making notes on his board, "but you may want to refrain from poking it too much. It will hurt again once the morphine wears off."

" 've had wurssshh…" She slurred, grinning at her own inability to speak properly.

"Hmm," was the man's only reply, "Well at any rate, I would recommend a lot of bed rest for the next little while. I'll let you sleep some more for now and have someone check in on you regularly. Oh, by the way, there was phone call for you while you were sleeping. The message is on your nightstand. Well, let us know if anything changes."

"'kay…thnnnkss…" She mumbled as the doctor walked out to the room. She eyed the folded piece of paper that lay on the nightstand next to a cup of water. She contemplated the effort of having to reach all the way over there to pick it up and then the subsequent effort of having to translate the words on said piece of paper into an intelligible form of communication.

_It's really not worth it…_ Despite that conviction, she found herself more and more curious by the moment what message that paper contained.

_But it' all the way over there!_ Her mind complained. With a groan, she reached across her body with her non-bandaged hand, snatching up the note. Settling back into a comfortable position on the bed, she fumbled with the note for a moment, trying to unfold it with only one hand and finally resorting to using her teeth as a second hand. Her eyes blurred a moment before focusing on the words.

MAAAAAAAKAAAAA! Are you okay? I heard about the fight and the hospital! Are you hurt badly? Don't worry, Daddy will be there in a flash to kiss your wounds better and take care of his little baby! You can depend on me! The greatest dad in the world!

With lots and lots of love, Your favorite dad!

_I went through all that effort to read this!_ She raged, ripping the letter into pieces with renowned enthusiasm. _I really hope he's kidding when he says he's coming here…_ A sudden image of her stuck in this hospital bed while her dad hovered constantly over her side (when he wasn't ogling the cute nurses) sobered her up instantly.

"Papa…!" She growled.

"Ah… Ms. Albarn?" A meek looking nurse poked her head into her room.

"Oh, uh, yes?"

"There is a phone call for you if you're willing to take it."

"Yeah, sure." Maka sighed, praying it wouldn't be the same man that had sent her the message that was now nothing but confetti scattered over her sheets.

"Hello? Oh, Shinigami-Sama!"

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

He awoke this time to the feeling of cotton in his mouth. With a low moan, Soul lifted his head from the pillow, blearily glancing around the room. His attention was immediately drawn to a paper cup of water that was left on the table next to his bed. Nearly rolling out of the bed in his enthusiasm to reach the cup he came close to spilling its contents when he gripped it with a shaking hand. Water had never tasted so good in his life and he found himself looking disappointingly at the paper bottom of the cup.

_There's probably a bathroom somewhere nearby…_ He weighed his choices carefully, keeping in mind what had happened last time he'd tried to stand.

_Although, I don't really seem to be in pain at the moment…_ Sure enough his back hardly hurt at all; where there had been biting pain before was now only a dull ache. Just as he was about to throw caution to the wind and make another attempt at standing there was a sound at his door.

"Soul?"

"Maka!" He suddenly realized he'd nearly forgotten about her, "Are you okay?" The words came out of his mouth with much more worry and desperation than could be considered "cool" but that was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. Contrary to her soft words, however, Soul could see she was clearly not fine. Her right arm was bandaged heavily and hung from a sling, her face a myriad of scratches and bruises. Her knees that showed out from under the short hospital gown were also bandaged thickly. The meister had a crutch propped under her good arm and Soul could tell she was leaning heavily on it.

"How are you feeling?" Maka's tentative voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I'm fine." He answered, even though they both knew he was lying just as much as she was. An awkward silence stretched out between them. It occurred to the weapon that the last time he'd spoken with her was during the fight right before…

_Right before I nearly ate her soul…for the second time…_ He looked up at Maka who turned away when their eyes met._ I'm so sorry, Maka… I was supposed to protect you, but I'm the one you need to be protected from…_ He clutched the bedcovers tighter. _There's no way we can still be partners after this, is there? Maka, I'm sorry…_

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

"I'm fine." Her partner answered even though they could both see it was a lie.

_Soul…I'm so sorry, _Maka mentally apologized,_ I promised I would never let this happen again…_ The image of her partner once again stepping between her and the danger that threatened her life replayed again in her mind and she had to fight down the lump forming in her throat.

_This is all my fault…again…_ Soul's gaze turned to her and she found she couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to see what emotion would be in those eyes. Turning away from him she could sense his gaze dropping as well.

_He blames me for this… How could he not?_ The long pause stretched until the tension was nearly unbearable. The sound of the young scythe clearing his throat sounded like a gunshot in comparison to the stillness.

"Uh…so… So I guess we completed the mission, huh?" Soul ventured, his voice scratchy with disuse.

"Oh…right. Yeah Shinigami-sama called and said he got us new tickets for a flight back this evening."

"Oh. Good."

_This is my fault…_

"And they're even first class tickets!" She added, trying to force a grin. It felt foreign on a face that really didn't feel like smiling.

"Really? Cool."

_He totally blames me for this, doesn't he?_

"Yeah." Maka agreed, trying to muster up some genuine enthusiasm. She was pretty sure she failed.

"What about our stuff at the hotel?"

"They're sending someone to get it."

"Okay. Good."

_ He hates me. He won't want to be partners after this. He's going to leave me…_ The lump in her throat returned and Maka could feel her eyes burning with the force of holding back the tears. _And he should… At this rate I'm going to get him killed. _That thought nearly pushed her over the edge and she was glad for once that his eyes didn't meet hers.

"Maka…?" Her partner asked hesitantly.

_This is it. He's going to say that we shouldn't be partners. He's going to tell me I'm not strong enough, that he'll never become a Death Scythe with me as a partner…_

"What are you doing here?" A round nurse interrupted the moment and Maka had to admit despite the interruption of the private moment, she was secretly relieved.

"You should be in your bed, resting Ms. Albarn!" The nurse chided her. "My goodness, you're walking around with those injuries? Your ribs will never heal at this rate! Stay right there and let me get you a wheelchair!"

"No it's okay! I can walk!" Maka tried to protest, determined not to let Soul view her any weaker than he already did. The nurse ignored her argument, however and returned shortly with a wheelchair.

"I walked here; I can walk back to my room!" The scythe technician insisted, but the nurse didn't even waste time arguing, simply taking Maka's crutch from her and helping ease her into the chair when she lost her balance. Realizing she'd lost this battle, Maka set her face in a stubborn grimace and crossed her arms. The effect was slightly hampered by the fact that she really had only one arm to cross, which as everyone knows is impossible to do. Ignoring Maka's furrowed brow and attempted arm-cross, the nurse briskly wheeled the stubborn meister down the hall. After insisting she could get back into the bed herself (and once again being ignored) Maka found some solace in the victory of her next argument, namely being released from the hospital later in the afternoon. The nurse left with a final disapproving look and Maka was alone with her thoughts.

_Soul…_ The realization that this would probably be their last mission together hit her. _It's for the best._ She told herself, _you don't deserve a partner like him when you can't be as strong. _The burning in her eyes returned. _If he doesn't say anything, I have to._ Images flashed through her mind; Soul protecting her from Stein, Soul taking the hit from the Devil Sword that was meant for her and now Soul standing between her and the enraged Kishin bearing down on her.

_ If he died…because of me…_ The thought was too horrible to continue.

_As soon as we get back…I'll tell him to find a new partner…_ The tears that she'd carefully held back this whole time finally slid down her cheeks, dropping softly to the covers below. Alone in the hospital room, Maka allowed herself to sob silently.

**Well that was a bit of a depressing chapter… Aw well, had to be done. I think this story is almost drawing to a close, however. Now that I actually took the time to plan out the remainder of this story I foresee two, maybe three more chapters in the future. Thank you again to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! And the reviews have been wonderful, thank you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again a long time between updates, for which you all have my utmost apologies. As per usual, I appreciate all the comments and the people who have taken time for this story: Thank you!**

**To Cheng: I'm not entirely sure about your question, so I will simply respond with: Because I am eeeeviiiil! Muah ha ha ha!**

**To Wanderwithme4now: *Is properly chastised by your finger-shaking* Thank you for your review. I'm glad you thought the characters were…well…in character, and I'm glad you enjoyed the morphine bit :) I have personally never been on morphine, though I was drugged up with something when I got my wisdom teeth pulled and this is kinda how I remember it! As for pairings by the end…well I make no promises;)**

**To MusicSoundsMySoul 14: I loved your emoticon reactions! I hope you still have hair by this time, my apologies for the slow update.**

**To Aquatwin: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much, but as I said, no promises for endings;) Muah ha ha ha! (Although I should probably add I'm a sucker for a happy ending so writing a sad ending would be difficult for me…)As for the drama, I know reading stories like this always drive me crazy because the whole time I'm thinking "Just talk to each other already!" but at the same time, it's a good hook to keep people interested (I'm shameless…)**

**To Scythemeister: Thank you! Your comments mean a lot to me, it's always encouraging to find someone who enjoys my writing ^^**

**Well, here it is, chapter 11. At least it's a long one after all that waiting:)**

**^^^^^^^^^^^Chapter 11^^^^^^^^^^^**

Soul carefully climbed out of the cab, mindful of the thick bandages covering his back. The doctors had been very reluctant to sign their release forms that afternoon, but Maka had been insistent. Unhappily, their doctor had finally filled out the required paper work and seen them on their way with a warning not to overexert themselves. He glanced around to see that Maka had already climbed out of the cab and was waiting for him. Under normal circumstances she probably would have tossed an impatient "c'mon Soul, we're going to miss the plane!" at him, but instead his partner only met his eyes for the briefest of moments before finding her shoes more interesting.

_Is she scared of me?_ He blinked, unsure where the thought had come from. He could picture her being upset, angry, disappointed with him, but was it possible she was actually scared of him?

_She should be. I'm scared of me…_

"Maka?" He asked, shoving his hands further into his pockets to avoid fidgeting. She looked up sharply and he couldn't mistake the anxiety in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Though she tried to keep her voice light, he could hear the tension.

"Nevermind." He muttered softly, turning away, "we should get going before we miss our flight."

"Yeah…" They shuffled along in silence for the next little while, Maka flashing her ID at a flight attendant who led them to the VIP boarding area. Soul didn't miss the way she grimaced in pain and held her ribs, trying to make the gesture look casual. Despite the obvious pain she was in, she thanked the flight attendant who gestured to the corridor to board the plane and set of with her head high and shoulders squared.

_Maka… You are so much stronger than I am…_

_ "There are ways of becoming stronger, Soul."_ An unmistakable voice whispered in his ear.

"What!" He whirled, trying to find the culprit. The poor flight attendant who was the closest person looked completely taken aback at the weapon's hard glare.

"Ahh… I-I didn't say anything, sir…" She said meekly, stepping away from the rather intense look Soul was casting in her direction.

_"You shouldn't scare people like that, Soul. It's not very nice. They're going to think you're crazy if you start talking out loud to the voices in your head!" _ Giggled the voice Soul never wanted to hear again.

"You!" He growled in a low voice. The flight attendant looked like she was on the verge of bolting; her terrified eyes scanned the area for an escape.

_"If you desire power…"_ The world suddenly went dark, the only light coming from floating blue orbs all around him. There was a delicious looking one right in front of him. They were everywhere and Soul could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth.

"Soul!" A shake of his shoulders, followed by a sharp rapport from the wounds on his back brought light back to his dark world.

"Wha-?" He glanced to his side to see a pair of worried looking green eyes peering into his.

"Are you okay?" His partner asked in a low voice. Soul understood she didn't just mean 'do your wounds hurt?' but that she meant 'are you alright in the head?'. The proper answer to both questions was of course the following lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired…" Maka offered an apology to the frightened attendant, telling her they had just gotten out of the hospital and there were probably still drugs in his system and he really wasn't himself right now. The flight attendant smiled a tight wobbly smile, accepting Maka's apology and unlikely explanation.

_Coming to my rescue again…_ Soul thought, still trying to shake off the image of all those souls dancing around and looking so delicious…

_"You will fall."_

_ Stay out of my head, you bastard!_ Soul mentally raged, making sure not to say anything aloud this time.

"Let's go." His meister murmured to him, ushering him along with her good arm. They made it to their seats, the voice thankfully remaining quiet. Soul shifted in his seat, reaching for the belt when he saw the sign above their heads flash on. Clicking the belt in place he noticed Maka was fumbling with hers, attempting to fasten the belt with only her left hand.

"Do you need any help?" He offered, noting her growing frustration.

"No, I can do it!" She growled in return. Soul almost smiled. He should have supposed that would be her answer. He'd been her partner long enough now to know how fiercely stubborn and independent she was.

"Ha!" His meister exclaimed when the belt finally clipped into place. Hardly a moment passed after Maka's triumph over the seatbelt before the Captain's voice came over the PA system, instructing them to fasten their seatbelts, put their trays and seatbacks in the upright positions and enjoy their ride.

"Hopefully it will be more enjoyable then the last one." Soul muttered under his breath. Maka snorted in agreement. Despite the forecasts for nice weather, Soul's fingers still dug into the armrests as the plane began taxiing down the runway, gathering speed before lifting from the ground. It was unnatural that anything this big could fly so effortlessly. Soul shot a glance at his partner to see if she was sharing his anxieties and was mildly amused to find she was already sleeping, mouth hanging open as she snored softly.

_I guess it has been quite the long trip._ He thought to himself, reclining his own chair. _In reality I suppose it was only a couple of day's time, but it felt like it's been weeks._ _At least we got two Kishin souls out of it; that's two souls closer to becoming a Death Scythe… _With a start, Soul suddenly remembered that such things would no longer matter when they returned to Death City. _That's right… my dreams of becoming a Death Scythe are pretty much over aren't they?_ He glanced again at his sleeping partner, thinking of how close he'd come to devouring her soul. _Even if it means giving up my dreams… giving up you as a partner… I can't allow myself to hurt you, Maka. No matter what happens, I'll protect you…_ With that grim resolve set firmly in his heart, Soul closed his eyes, allowing the past few days' exhaustion to overtake him.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

_ "Aw Soul, that's so noble of you!" An annoying voice exclaimed sarcastically. Soul opened his eyes to the usual checkerboard floor room, complete with skipping gramophone and small well-dressed demon. He ignored the small monster, deciding not to dignify anything it had to say with a response._

_ "How very tragic," The monster giggled, "but do you really think that simply leaving your little girlfriend will solve all your problems?" Soul continued to ignore the beast, closing his eyes and listening to the cheesy jazz music._

_ "They're still going to think you're crazy! They'll lock you up in a padded room! They'll throw away the key!" The small demon suddenly appeared in front of him, invading his personal space._

_ "They will hunt you down like every other Kishin," The demon's voice changed from its usual irritating tone to a creepily serious one, "and when that time comes you will either be strong enough to destroy them, or you will be killed." Soul tried not to think about the words but couldn't deny the cold shiver that ran down his spine._

_ "You're better off just handing over the key now." The monster continued._

_ "Huh?" Momentarily forgetting his vow to ignore everything the frustrating beast said, Soul turned to him trying to see what he meant._

_ "In your hand." The red monster's eyes were gleaming as it spoke._

_ "What?" Soul looked in his hand and sure enough a silver key shone in the dim light._

_ "Just hand it over." The demon said, holding out its hand expectantly. Soul studied the key for a moment. As he did, he got the overwhelming sensation that he needed to protect this key with his life. He didn't know what it was for and couldn't explain where the sudden desire had come from, but clutched the key closer anyway._

_ "No."_

_ "Soul, give me the key." He looked up at the demon and took a step back, shocked. In the monster's place now stood Maka, her hand outstretched and a smile far too big for her face stretching from ear to ear._

_ "I can't…" He replied taking another step away._

_ "I need it!" She roared suddenly leaping for him, eyes flashing an unnatural yellow. He couldn't move out of her way fast enough and was knocked to the ground, his partner raining down blows on him._

_ "I need it! I need the key!" She screamed, nails digging into his arm in an attempt to get him to release his death grip on the key._

_ "No!" He yelled, trying to throw her off._

_ "Give me the key, Soul!" The demon's voice roared from Maka's throat._

_ "You can't have it!" Soul growled, managing to flip his meister off and climb to his feet. Turning again to face his opponent, he saw that the demon had abandoned its Maka disguise and was back to its usual inhuman shape._

_ Only bigger. Soul had to crane his neck to see the monster's face. Faster than the scythe weapon could react, the demon's giant meaty hand reached out, knocking him down and pinning him to the checkered floor in a smooth motion. The enormous hand that had grown to the size of his entire torso was squeezing, wringing the life from him. Soul gasped in pain as he felt ribs break, organs squish, and blood pool._

_ "Give me the key!"__ He couldn't reply; he had no breath left in his body. Were dreams supposed to be this real? Soul could feel his body going slack against the shock and pain, his trembling fingers loosening their grip on the silver key. _

No… I can't…I…can't…_ With its second giant hand the monster delicately pinched the key between its oversized thumb and forefinger, lifting it from Soul's grip. He had the overwhelming sense that he'd just lost something very important…_

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

Maka yawned loudly, stretching her good arm in the air and wincing as her broken ribs protested the stretch. Glancing at her watch she noted that they had about half an hour before the plane was scheduled to land. She glanced over to her partner to see him tossing restlessly.

_Another nightmare?_ She wondered worriedly. Admittedly with everything that had happened in the last couple of days she'd completely forgotten about Soul's sleepless nights.

_He was probably tired to begin with and then I forced this tough mission on him… _She grit her teeth at her own inconsiderateness. _Really, what was I thinking? Soul, I'm sorry…again…_ A sudden movement from the seat next to her made her look up to see her partner sitting perfectly straight in his seat. Maka's danger sense was screaming at her that something was very wrong.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Her worries were confirmed when her partner slowly turned to her, pointed teeth forming a huge grin and normally red eyes now twin pools of endless black.

"Soul isn't here right now." A grating voice exclaimed gleefully. Maka felt her eyes widen at the foreign voice coming from her partner's throat.

"What have you done with him?" She cursed the trembling of her voice.

"He was weak. We will become strong." The Soul who was not Soul turned his arm into a scythe, slicing the seatbelt and standing in one fluid motion. Maka fumbled with her own seatbelt as the monster in her friend's appearance strode purposely toward her. Managing to release the catch right before he reached her, she rolled out of her seat the moment before it was sliced in half by a red and black scythe arm.

"Soul! Soul, you have to wake up!" Maka yelled, desperately.

"Silly girl," the voice taunted laughingly, "that won't work on us." He lunged for her again and she managed to sidestep his attack, wincing as her wounds protested the movement.

"Hold still!" The obsidian eyes drilled into hers, sending shivers down her spine. He lunged again. Maka felt her feet slip from under her. She went down hard, the blade of Soul's weapon aimed at her throat. Instincts took over. Both feet up. Hit square in the stomach. Throw the weight over her. Roll to her feet. Soul's body went crashing through the narrow passageway of the plane, past the curtain that separated the first class area that they'd been in from the economy class where at least fifty other people were sitting.

_Shit!_ Maka could make out panicked talking followed closely by screams from the rest of the passengers. She clutched her chest as pain from the already broken ribs flared.

_ This probably doesn't count as taking it easy._ Maka thought grimly as she pushed aside the pain and rushed past the curtain into the economy cabin. Chaos surrounded her with people screaming, shoving each other aside, fumbling with their own seatbelts and Soul stood in the middle of it with the same frightening grin and black eyes.

"Soul!"

"More power! We must have more power!" The dark eyes fell on a young woman who was desperately trying to unfasten her seatbelt and move to the other side of the plane like the others. Unfortunately her fingers were trembling too much to undo the buckle. The grin on her partner's face widened as the scythe arm went up.

"Oh no you don't!" Maka growled at the demon possessing her friend. She leapt forward, ignoring the burning pain in her knees, the knife-like pain in her ribs and the dizzying pain in her head. The scythe arm came down as Maka's body collided with Soul's. The technician heard a whoosh of air whistle past her ear and felt a tug on her hair. The sandy colored hair in her left pigtail fell free from its tie, telling her just how close the blow had been. The two bodies tumbled into the narrow aisle, knocking against seats, luggage and other passengers. Maka felt a something hard like a knee or elbow hit her in the stomach and gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs. Twisting limbs, flashing blades and dark eyes filled with malice became her reality for the moment. Maka could only thank her intensive training and sharp instincts for managing to flip her partner off of herself, smoothly pinning his arms behind his back.

"Get off of us!" The growling voice that did not belong to her partner roared from his throat. Still panting from the blow to her stomach, Maka only tightened her grip, pushing her knee between her opponent's shoulder blades.

_Now what?_

"Soul! Soul, please wake up!" She yelled, desperate for her voice to get through.

"Release us!" The voice screamed the body beneath her writhing against her grip. She almost lost it for a moment before leaning heavier on Soul's back, preventing him from twisting so much under her.

_What can I do? If only Professor Stein were here… or Shinigami-Sama… or even that nurse, Medusa… _Maka's train of thought was interrupted when she noticed her knee was starting to feel wet. The technician looked down to see her own scrapes were bleeding over the back of Soul's shirt. She grimaced and was about to turn away when something else caught her eye. Soul's wounds also seemed to have reopened and blood was pooling around her knee. Black blood. A sudden flash in her mind's eye replayed their last battle in Italy.

_The Devil Sword's black blood. Nearly unstoppable. The insanity in the meister's eyes. Their desperation to defeat this enemy. Professor Stein's palm glowing with the strength of his soul. The sound of contact between the professor's hand and the Devil Sword. Purging the black blood…_

_ But I'm not Professor Stein! My soul isn't strong enough…_ She was forced to tighten her grip yet again as her partner nearly slipped from her grasp. She tried not to think about the damage she was causing to the injuries on Soul's back.

"RELEASE US!" The inhuman voice seemed to come from Soul's chest rather than his mouth. Maka ignored the voice, ignored the sounds around her, the panicked passengers, the plane engines. She ignored the pain radiating throughout her body, her ribs protesting her every breath, her knees screaming in pain, right arm now loose from the sling and hanging uselessly at her side. She concentrated on her soul, the small glowing blue light at her center that was the very essence of her existence. She felt its rhythm, the melody of her heart, the song that was Maka. She let it move through her with the beating of her heart, to her fingers, to her toes, to her head. She pushed all the energy singing through her body into her left hand.

"Purge!" Hoping against hope that by some miracle this might work, she released all the energy, pushing it into Soul's body. It was a similar process to resonating souls with her partner, the only difference was instead of trying to harmonize to melodies, this was more like forcing the other to play your melody. It felt a bit wrong, invasive, forceful, but Maka grit her teeth and continued.

"NO!" The inhuman scream was terrifying, blood-chilling, but the scythe technician pressed on. Light enveloped her partner's body, every inch of skin, every hair glowing brightly. And then it was over. The silence was the most deafening thing Maka had heard in her life.

"Soul?" She whispered, terrified of the answer she might get, or, more terrifying, might not get. "Soul… please be okay… please wake up…" She fought to keep the tears in check, angrily wiping them away with her left sleeve. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried as much as she had the past week or so.

"Soul…"

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

_The giant beast that was pinning him to the ground suddenly let out a blood-curdling shriek. It shook its head, covering its head with its free arm as if in pain. _

_ "NO!" It roared, light pouring from its mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. Light exploded from the demon's torso, shattering its skin into thousands of pieces. Soul closed his eyes against the blinding power, feeling the force of the explosion on his face. The sound of something metal clattering to the checkered floor made Soul open his eyes. He sat up slowly, his wounds apparently healed. Where the giant monster had once been now lay that silver key. He reached a trembling hand out for it and froze, suddenly aware of something's eyes on him.__ Soul looked up to see the little demon smirking at him from the shadows._

_ "You may have won this round, Soul," It spoke smugly, "but in the end you will succumb just like all the ones before you." Soul hesitated a moment before shooting the demon his own pointy-toothed grin._

_ "Oh yeah? Just try it." The monster's grin disappeared to be replaced by a scowl as Soul's hand confidently grasped the silver key._

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

"Soul…" His eyes snapped open, his lungs greedily sucking in air. Everything hurt. His body seemed to throb in time with his breathing, his frantic heartbeat, his thoughts.

"Soul!" He twisted his neck to try and see the source of the voice. He could feel the pressure on his arm and back lessening, the pain receding somewhat with it.

"Are…are you okay?" His meister's trembling voice asked, making no effort to disguise the worry. Fighting back the pain, Soul managed to flash her a crooked smile.

"Yeah… I think so." He watched the relief flood over his partner's face, taking note of the wet sheen in her eyes.

"Good…" After the moment of grateful relief passed, Soul became aware that Maka was still on top of him, knees on either side of his torso and fingers still gripping his wrist tightly.

"Err, Maka?" He could feel the back of his neck getting warmer as Maka looked at him curiously. "You're kinda…"

"Oh! Sorry." She quickly got off, helping him to a sitting position. He hoped she couldn't see how flushed he felt. Soul was suddenly aware of all the eyes on them. The passengers of the plane had all huddled to the opposite side of room and were talking in hushed panicky voices.

"-did you see what he-"

"-a monster!"

"-going to attack us again-"

"-someone should help her-" Soul felt a growing sense of apprehension rising in him. He had no idea what had happened in the last few minutes, but judging by the passengers' frightened looks and Maka's serious face it hadn't been good.

"Maka, what happened?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

_Did I try to hurt all these people? Did I try to hurt her?_ The sense of apprehension grew when his partner didn't answer his question.

"Maka…" The plane shifted, cutting off their conversation for the time being. A brave looking flight attendant was trying to get the other passengers back into their seats to prepare for the landing. A large man wearing a security outfit approached the duo still on the floor.

"I'll have to ask you to return to your seats for now. When the plane lands I'm going to have to take you in for some questioning."

"Now hold on!" Maka interrupted, "We're both tired and injured! The only place we're going when this plane lands is home!"

"Miss," The security guard tried again, but Maka was stubborn. Soul tuned out the argument, instead watching the other passengers of the plane. Their eyes followed his every move and he shifted uncomfortably under the multiple gazes. The flight attendant was trying to calm some of the more hysterical guests, offering free drinks as a consolation. Soul noted that many of the passengers were reluctant to fasten their seatbelts, despite the attendant's warning that they would be landing soon.

_What happened? What did I do?_

"We're students from Shibusen on an important mission!" Maka was saying, "And you are obstructing us! We can't guarantee your safety if you do not cooperate." Soul smirked inwardly at his meister's words. Almost everyone was afraid of Kishin Eggs and as there was only a small amount of people, like Shibusen students who were trained to fight them, most people listened when they spoke. Their mission might be over, but this guard didn't have to know that. Their conversation was interrupted abruptly by the PA system crackling to life.

"Attention all passengers and crew. We will be landing shortly, so I ask that you please put all your chairs and table trays in the upright and locked position. As you can see the fasten seatbelt sign is lit, so please fasten your seatbelts and remain in your seats until the plane has come to a complete stop. I would like to thank you for flying with-" A loud bang and screeching sound of metal on metal cut off the captain's message. The plane shook hard and the screeching worsened.

"What-" Soul glanced to Maka to see her eyes widen.

"No…" She whispered, looking to her partner. The loud banging and screeching seemed to be coming from just above their heads. The complimentary drinks and calming reassurances of the flight attendant forgotten, the passengers descended into hysterics once again, screaming, covering their ears at the sound, holding each other.

"Maka, what is that?" He had to yell to be heard over the sounds of screeching metal and panic. His partner opened her mouth to reply but this turned out to be unnecessary. With the most horrible screeching noise yet, Soul watched in wonder and horror as a section of roof from the plane was wrenched off revealing the biggest Kishin he'd ever seen. The entire world seemed to stop for a moment as the beast's eyes locked onto his, staring into his very soul. He could feel his blood run cold, eyes widen, and body freeze caught in that stare.

Then hell broke loose. Air from the pressurized cabin rushed out, creating a hurricane effect and pulling everything in towards the hole the Kishin was widening.

"SOUL!" He barely hear Maka's scream over the deafening sounds of the cabin, but already knew what she was thinking. After all, this was their job.

"Right!" He transformed his body into the scythe form, feeling Maka's professional grip catch and twirl him. The plane bucked under the weight of the Kishin Egg and the loss in aerodynamics. With nauseas realization, Soul was suddenly aware that the plane was heading for a steep nosedive. And then all rational thought was lost as the Kishin finally broke through, destroying an entire row of seats as it landed. Even in scythe form his body hurt and it took all his willpower to avoid crying out in pain when Maka swung the blade at the monster's head. The Kishin blocked the blow and lunged for his own when the plane shifted sharply again. Maka and the Kishin both lost their footing and tumbled inside the demolished cabin, crashing into the remains of seats and luggage bags.

"Maka!" Soul hollered at the limp form of his meister. The technician didn't respond, her body crumpled into awkward angles that couldn't be comfortable.

"Damnit!" Soul swore as he changed back, carefully disentangling his partner from the seatbelts, chair cushions and duffel bag that had wound around her limbs. The bone-rattling snarl of the giant Kishin sounded right behind them and Soul turned to see the monster also caught up in the debris of the destroyed plane. Its black eyes never left Soul's red ones, fangs bared, mouth salivating.

_Damnit, Damnit Damnit…_ Soul grit his teeth, holding Maka close as the Kishin began tearing itself free.

"-peat…ce for…act…" Soul's eyes widened as he turned to the PA speaker which was somehow still working.

"I repeat, brace for impact!"

_Impact? Then that means…! _An impossibly loud noise shook through the entire plane. The screeching that followed made the previous noise seem like a whisper. Soul's instincts told him his body was flying through the air and he clutched Maka's limp body closer to him.

Noise.

Pain.

Blackness.

Nothing.

…**and it's another cliffhanger! I'm so cruel…**** Well, what were you expecting on the second-last chapter? Only one more chapter to go! By the way, although I do have a pretty good idea of what I want in the last chapter (thanks to my epic life-changing journey to discover my inner self) I'm still open to any ideas and willing to make the ending a happy or not-so-happy one. Let me know! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I apologize for the long wait. It seems to be a recurring theme for me that the closer I come to finishing a story, the longer the wait between updates, however, this story is finally complete! XD *does a little happy dance***

**As far as excuses go, my laptop power cord died on me and ebay messed up my order and sent it to the wrong place. After waiting two months for my package to come I decided to just order another. When I went to pick it up, however, I discovered I had two packages waiting for me. In short, if anyone wants to buy a Toshiba power cord, let me know (that was a joke, actually. I'm keeping both :P)**

**As always, the comments and the support do not go unappreciated; I told myself if there was one email in my inbox tonight from a reviewer or someone faving my story I would finish it. And lo and behold, there it was, so here you go:**

**To ScytheMeister: Sorry for the cruel cliffhanger (and the long wait probably didn't help… heh heh…) but at least you will finally get closure from this chapter :)**

**To MusicSoundsMySoul 14: *puts pillow between your head and the wall* I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I hope this will be worthwhile!**

**To Myameiseliza: You have a very difficult name:) I had to spell it out letter by letter XD. And indeed, the plot thickens!**

**To Aquatwin: *blushes profusely at your praise* Well thank you! XD Well here is the ending. I don't like to put spoilers in the comments, but I will say I was thinking of your comment when I wrote the ending :)**

**To The Anonymous Crazy Person: I agree with you entirely on that. I find that the more suffering a character goes through, the more you can appreciate a happy ending. Also thank you:)**

**To Darkfire25: Heh heh… uh soon you say? Sorry for the long wait, but at least I finished :)**

**To ZoruaChanKokoro: Thank you so much:) I'm so glad you liked it thus far!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^Chapter 12^^^^^^^^^^^^**

_The room was dark, a small patch of light illuminating the fancy chair sitting on the checkered floor. Grainy sounding jazz music played softly in the background, the only noise in this quiet place. Soul heaved a sigh, enjoying the peace of his own mind._

_ "Enjoy it while it lasts, Soul." A sinister voice spoke from beyond the shadows. The scythe's grip tightened on the chair's armrests as he jerked upright, straining to see in the darkness._

_ "You can't get to me anymore." He replied, mentally congratulating himself on his confident-sounding voice, despite his unease._

_ "You think so?" The familiar voice laughed. "Is there a cure for madness, Soul? Do you think you can ever truly be rid of it? No, it's always inside you, just like your blood. You may not see it for a while, but it will be there. It will grow. And when our time is right, we will take what is ours!" A pair of glowing yellow eyes taunted him from the darkness, laughing at his discomfort. He tried to get out of the chair, but found he was stuck, unable to move. The yellow eyes stalked closer, the patch of light shrinking around him. A warm breath on his face made him close his eyes and…_

Soul gasped, jerking up in his bed. Regaining his breath in gulps he glanced around the brightly lit hospital room, too exhausted to remember why he was even here.

_Just a dream. That's all._ He told himself, sinking back into the comfort of his pillow and closing his eyes.

_"Is that what you think, Soul?"_ The boy's eyes snapped open, trying to find the source of the voice.

_I know I heard it…_ His eyes, however, told him otherwise. _I'm finally losing it, aren't I? _Soul closed his eyes, hoping against hope that this was all just the fault of his over-tired brain.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

Maka opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the overpowering brightness of the room. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding lights right above her and felt a tug on her wrist.

_An IV? I'm in the hospital? What…?_ Her last memories came crashing back to her and the young meister jerked up in her bed, ignoring the aching pain flooding through her entire body.

"So you're finally awake then?" A voice asked. For the first time Maka was aware of another presence in the room.

"Professor Stein?" She questioned, turning to the teacher who had been casually thumbing through a medical journal.

"The plane! And Soul-"

"He's fine." Stein interrupted, "There were no casualties in the accident…somehow." Putting aside the book, the professor clasped his hands together and turned his gaze to Maka.

"Other than a Kishin Egg that is." Maka nodded, remembering the fight that had destroyed the inside of the plane. Even that small action made her entire body hurt and she winced, leaning back against her pillow.

"This is the first time I've ever heard of a Kishin Egg attacking a plane. They normally go for weak and easy targets." Stein continued, his gaze beginning to drift as his mind did. "That's how they work; preying off of weak souls."

"The same thing happened to us at the hotel too!" Maka suddenly remembered. "We were almost on the top floor and the Kishins scaled the building just to get to us." The light caught Stein's glasses as he turned to the girl, hiding his eyes and making it impossible to guess what he was thinking.

"Me and Soul thought someone might be controlling them." Maka ventured after Stein's contemplative silence stretched to an uncomfortable length.

"It's not impossible." The professor said, finally breaking out of his daze and making eye contact with Maka again.

"Maybe even that witch that was controlling the Devil Sword in Italy!" Maka gasped, sitting up sharply again.

"Mmm I doubt it." Stein replied, turning his gaze to the window and offering no further explanation. The young technician wasn't quite as willing to let the idea go, after feeling like she'd made a connection. She was about to argue the point when Stein spoke again.

"So, what happened in Germany?" Maka led her idea go for the time being and gave her professor the detailed and professional mission report that was expected of meisters. She debated whether to leave out the part where she'd gone against Stein's advice and resonated souls as well as Soul's apparent problems with the black blood, but in the end told him everything.

_He could probably tell anyway._ Maka wouldn't put anything past the clever albeit slightly insane professor. For his part, Stein listened quietly and intently, only interrupting occasionally when Maka forgot something. Maka ended her story with the events of the plane. How Soul (who wasn't really Soul as she pointed out) had attacked her and terrorized the passengers. The scythe master hesitantly explained how she pushed her soul wavelength into her partner, hoping to purge his soul. She still wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but it seemed like the right choice at the time. Watching Stein's expression, Maka noticed a light of understanding in his eyes that said he knew something she didn't.

"All I remember after that is the Kishin attacking. I guess the plane must have crashed after he knocked me unconscious." Stein settled back in his chair, folding and unfolding his hands. Either he was deep in thought or really just craving a cigarette. In this case Maka figured a combination of both was probably likely since hospitals were pretty strict on no-smoking rules. The professor studied her for a moment and Maka could feel his gaze examining her soul. She squirmed uncomfortably under the intense gaze, glad when Stein once again settled deeper into the chair, eyes thoughtful.

"Your soul isn't powerful enough to shoot a wavelength into another human." He said at last, "At least, it shouldn't be." Maka frowned, confused.

"Then how-?"

"The only possible way that I can think of," Stein continued as if he hadn't even heard her, "is if you inherited the Anti-Demon Wavelength."

"The…the what?"

"Your mother," Maka didn't miss the way Stein's lip curled in disgust at the mention of her mother, "had a unique wavelength. Whether you call the anti-insanity wavelength, anti-demon wavelength, anti-kishin wavelength or any other name, the point is, it's very rare, and very powerful." Stein turned his full gaze to the bed-ridden girl again, watching her reaction.

"My…my mother's wavelength?" Maka asked, a smile forming on her face. "I inherited her powerful wavelength?"

"It would seem so." Maka's smile broke into a full grin. She felt suddenly connected to her mother, even if they were separated by hundreds of miles.

_My mother's wavelength!_ _And not just any wavelength, but a powerful one! Mom, I promise I will become just like you! A powerful meister with a Death Scythe!_ The goal suddenly seemed that much closer now and Maka's spirits couldn't be dampened.

"Of course," Stein interrupted her happy reprieve, "there is no guarantee that the anti-demon wavelength will completely nullify the black blood in Soul's body."

_Perhaps I spoke too soon._ Maka thought, her good mood quickly disappearing.

"The effect may only be temporary."

"But…"

"Then again," Stein continued with a shrug, "I'm no expert on the black blood." Apparently Stein's craving for a smoke had become too strong for him and he reached into his coat pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He stood from his chair and headed for the door, offering Maka one last sentence before he left.

"Oh, and when you're feeling up to it, Shinigami-sama wants to see you. Something about taking a two-star mission when you're only a one-star technician."

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

It was a decision he'd agonized over since he'd regained consciousness. Soul sighed and glared at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. He was a danger to this school, a danger to those around him and a danger to Maka. He couldn't recall the exact events of the plane ride home but given the past few weeks of being tormented by the black blood he had a pretty good idea of what had transpired.

He had attacked his meister.

He had tried to kill Maka.

There was no way she could ever forgive him for that. She _shouldn't_ forgive him for that. Soul grit his teeth, clenching his fist so tightly it shook.

_Maka, I promised you I would protect you no matter what. I said I wouldn't let anything hurt you. And that includes me. I'm sorry, but we can't be partners anymore._ Soul knew it was going to be hard. Maka would probably try to convince him otherwise, but he couldn't keep putting her in danger like this.

_She's not going to take it well._ He could remember their fight with Blair and how Maka had yelled at him, fierce tears in her eyes when she thought he was leaving her. Soul knew she had abandonment issues with her father and even with her mother though she worshipped the woman. It was one of those touchy topics he'd always avoided, just like Maka never talked about his family.

_That's true partnership,_ Soul thought wryly, _not in the things that are said, but in the things that don't need to be said._ The smirk disappeared as he thought of what he would have to do when he saw his partner next. The wait would be almost as agonizing as the actual conversation.

As if on cue a knock and a familiar voice came from the other side of his door. Soul took a deep breath and shot one last glare at the ceiling for not offering him any profound insight.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

After hours of convincing nurses and doctors alike that she was well enough to leave her bed and visit her partner's room down the hall, Maka found it ironic that she now stood in front of the door, unable to move. The technician shifted her weight, balancing on precariously on a crutch that was too tall, and her flimsy hospital slippers making a scuffing noise against the linoleum. She raised a hand to knock again and froze.

_What do I say?_ She had been eager to share her newly discovered wavelength with her best friend, to discuss how they had managed to complete their mission (even if they were a little worse for the wear) and talk about how they were that much closer to their goal of turning Soul into a Death Scythe. More than anything else, Maka just wanted her best friend, her confidant, her weapon, her _partner,_ back. She thought of the last few weeks that had been difficult on both of them. Her friend's nightmares coupled with their recently strained friendship had made the last little while almost unbearable.

_Soul…I'm sorry for not being the strong partner you deserve… I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave. And yet, _Maka suddenly realized, her eyes opening a little wider, _you haven't. Does that mean he really has forgiven me for being such a weak partner? For always weighing him down and putting him in danger for my sake?_ Maka squared her shoulders, determination flaring in her green eyes. This time she wouldn't dance around the subject. This time she would find out once and for all how Soul really felt about being partners.

_But, I'm sure he would have said something already if he really didn't want to…_ The thought filled her with hope and she felt a genuine smile make its way to her face. She rapped firmly on the plain wooden door, calling out.

"Hey Soul? It's me, I'm coming in, okay?"

"Maka?" Taking that as a cue, she pushed open the door and limped in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, taking inventory of her partner. He looked pretty good, although he was clearly tired. Maka could see the bandages that were still wound around his torso peeking out through the collar of his hospital gown.

"Not bad," he shrugged, and Maka noted the wince he tried to cover up with his usual cocky grin, "how about you?" Maka shifted her weight, trying to position herself more comfortably on the single crutch.

"I'm okay." Maka replied, studying Soul's face. He seemed troubled by something.

"So, I guess this means we completed the mission, huh?" Maka asked, forcing a grin, "I mean it didn't go exactly as planned, but-"

"Maka." Soul interrupted her with a quiet firm voice that was so unlike him. The technician froze; dread sitting heavy in her stomach.

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think it would be best if…if we weren't partners anymore." The words hit her harder than any of the blows she had endured from the past couple of days. Maka could actually feel the air whoosh from her lungs and she swore her heart stopped for a moment.

_You knew this was coming, didn't you?_ Her mind scorned her. She looked up at her friend to see his gaze focused on the bed covers. _If he stays partners with you, he'll just keep getting hurt. Soul deserves someone so much stronger than you._ Maka lowered her gaze, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. All her other aches seemed minor in comparison to the one in her chest right now.

_I'm sorry, Soul. I tried to be strong…I really did…_

"I think…I think that would be best." She whispered. Soul's eyes snapped up to hers in surprise and Maka could see the hurt she felt reflected in his eyes.

"R-right. Well…I guess…I guess good luck then…" Soul spoke after clearing his throat. Maka couldn't take it any longer. The tears were almost escaping and she refused to give in to that final weakness in front of her partner.

"I know you'll be much better off…with a stronger partner…" She choked out before turning and limping from the room as fast as she could, tears dampening her cheeks.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

"I think…I think it would be best if…if we weren't partners anymore." Soul couldn't believe the words were so difficult to say. He'd lied so easily to her while they were fighting Blaire, tossing around the words carelessly.

_But that's just it isn't it? This time it's not a lie._ He couldn't meet her eyes after he spoke. He knew she felt hurt, but she would argue with him like she always did.

"I think…I think that would be best." The meister replied in an almost inaudible voice. Soul felt his eyes turn up to hers in shock.

_No! You're supposed to argue! Maka, you're not supposed to agree with me… You're supposed to make me change my mind… You're supposed to say something that will make this whole stupid thing go away…_ He hadn't realized he was clinging to such hope until Maka's words had shattered it. Soul swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, telling himself it was a side effect of all the medication he'd taken lately.

"R-right. Well…I guess…I guess good luck then…" It was a rather pathetic way to end their partnership, but Soul was still in too much shock to think of anything more appropriate.

"I know you'll be much better off…with a stronger partner…" Maka choked out, whirling from the hospital room as fast as someone on a single crutch could manage.

_I'll be better off…? Stronger partner…? Maka, what in the world?_

"Maka!" He called out, but she was already gone. "Damn it!" He growled out, flinging the covers off his legs. He glanced at the IV line that had been his undoing last time he'd tried to escape a hospital bed, following it with his eyes from the clear plastic bag to the needle neatly taped to his left forearm. He thought about trying to remove it properly, but decided that messing with a sharp piece of metal inserted directly into his vein, while he was in a hurry no less, probably wasn't the best idea. Turning his opposite arm into a scythe the weapon cleanly sliced through the tubing spilling clear solution all over the floor, bed and the front of his gown. Soul ignored it and slid off the bed on unsteady feet.

"Maka!" He called out, searching up and down the long hallway for her.

_There's no way even she could move that fast while she's injured._ Soul frowned, trying to imagine where his meister… ex-meister? would have gone. One door in particular caught his searching gaze.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

She shouldn't be this upset. Knowing that didn't make anything better though.

_You saw this coming! _Maka raged at herself. _There`s no way he would still want to be partners after Italy and then Germany and…_ Maka drew her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and cried. She was furious at herself for getting so emotional, but her own rage only fuelled more tears.

_I should know better… Of course he would abandon me… Just like everyone else…_ Great, now she was blaming him for this whole mess? Under other circumstances she might have laughed at her absurd lack of logic, but she was far too miserable to see the humour in it now. With a growl of frustration, she buried her head in her arms, the wind chilling her tear dampened cheeks. She didn't bother to lift her head and survey the picturesque sunset that spanned over Death city. She'd hoped the view from the roof would soothe her tormented heart, but to no avail. Maka curled tighter as the wind rustled her hospital gown making her feel so utterly _alone._

"Maka?" The hesitant voice shattered her illusion of loneliness. She didn't turn to face whoever had managed to find her up here. She doubted any words of consolation could make her feel better.

"Hey, Maka?" Recognizing the voice, she did turn to the speaker in surprise.

"Soul?" Suddenly aware of her rather tear-stained face, she quickly scrubbed all the moisture away with her sleeve. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" He did look rather pale from the climb up the stairs, but determined.

"What about you?" He grumbled, moving to sit beside her, bare feet hanging off the roof of the building.

"I got permission to leave." Maka replied in almost a teasing tone, almost forgetting everything that had happened recently. The forgotten memories returned quickly enough and Maka dropped her gaze.

"Maka. What did you mean about me being better off with a stronger partner?" He turned sharply towards her, right to the point.

_Oh gods, he wants me to say it again? I don't know if I can…_

"Just that…that you're always protecting me…because I'm too weak to take care of myself…and…and if anything happened to you…because of me…I…" She could feel the tears forming again, how were there still tears in her body? She turned to look up at her former partner, not even sure what she was hoping to see in his eyes. Understanding? Forgiveness? Even derision would have been understandable. He looked stunned. Completely taken by surprise.

"That's…that's why you didn't want to be partners?" Maka blinked back her own surprise.

"Isn't that why you said…?" She almost dared to hope this was some sort of misunderstanding.

_Oh please let this be some stupid mistake… _Maka didn't

Think she'd be able to take it if this tiny hope was dashed. It would utterly destroy her.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

He almost laughed at the complete absurdity of the situation.

_Only Maka could somehow think this is her fault when I was the one who nearly killed her! At least twice!_

"Maka…" He didn't even know where to begin! "I almost killed you! Doesn't that…aren't you…how could you want to…why don't you hate me?" She blinked, taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

_She really hasn't seen it? Maka! How could you not notice the person you're living with trying to eat your soul?_

"The nightmares I've been having…of devouring your soul…and the other night when I was in your room, if you hadn't woken up I would have…and in Germany and I don't even _know_ what happened on the plane…" He hadn't even realized that his hands had found their way into his messy mop of hair, tangling the white spikes until a pinch on his arm reminded him he still had an IV needle taped there. Maka touched his arm softly and he was amazed how reassuring that small touch felt.

"That's why?" She wasn't just talking about this decision, Soul knew. She meant the whole last few weeks since they'd returned from Italy. That's why he'd been so disturbed by the nightmares. That's why he'd been so distant. That's why he'd rarely spoken to her. That's why he'd come to this decision. There was almost an irony in the situation that he could read so much from two words and yet miss the bigger picture of how Maka had been feeling the last few weeks. Soul would have smirked at the dry humor had the situation not been so completely unfunny.

"Yeah." He replied softly.

_Now she knows. I don't know how she managed to miss it this whole time, but now she knows that we can't stay together._ Maka's face broke into a smile, the waning light of the sunset making her still damp green eyes sparkle like emeralds. It actually took Soul's breath away for a moment, before he reminded himself that Maka was no longer his partner.

"Soul, it's okay. You're not going to eat my soul. I trust you." He looked at her in wonder, only the two of them truly knowing how significant those three words were.

"But I…"

"It's the black blood, right? We have a way to fight it now!" Maka clenched the fist of her good hand, grinning wildly, "Stein told me I inherited my mother's special anti-demon wavelength! It worked last time so I'm sure it would work again if that black blood tried to take over or anything. Of course I'll have to be around to make sure that doesn't happen, so it would probably be best if we stuck around each other." Maka straightened up, offering her hand to Soul like she had the first time they met.

"So, Soul Eater. Would you be my partner?" He glanced in wonder at this incredible girl. Despite his confession that he'd nearly devoured her very soul, despite the terrible monster that lived in his head, despite everything they had been through the last few days, she wanted to be with him.

_I shouldn't. The only way I know she'll be safe is if I stay away from her. _And yet he wanted to say yes so badly. He wanted to be with this incredible person who could somehow elevate him to the level of trust reserved for only a very select few. He wanted his partner back. It was selfish of him, he knew, but he couldn't help himself.

_I don't know why you would give me your trust, Maka, but I promise I will do everything in my power to keep it._

"Yes." He answered, reaching out to grasp her hand. "To make me the most powerful Death Scythe, right?" Maka grinned in response, eyes glowing as she nodded.

"Right. I'll become just like my mother and surpass my dad."

"And I'll become the coolest Death Scythe ever." He could feel his crooked grin pulling on the corners of his mouth, coming easily for the first time in weeks. Whatever happened with this curse that he'd been given, they would find a way through it. For the first time Soul felt as though he had the power to take on this curse, this black blood, this madness and win. Soul noted suddenly, with a creeping blush that their hands were still entwined as they continued to watch the last dying rays of sun disappear from the city's horizon.

_Maka…_

"Soul?" The blonde turned to him, smiling gently, "Thank you."

_Oh Maka, only you would thank my when I'm the one who should truly be grateful._ He smirked to himself, holding her hand a little tighter.

==-S-O-U-L-_-E-A-T-E-R-==

_ Who would've expected this turn of events?_ She mused to herself, thumbing through the file, despite the fact that she already knew it by heart. _That the girl would have the anti-insanity wavelength!_ She clucked her tongue and tossed the folder back on the desk, leaning back in her office chair. She massaged her temples slightly, frowning at the folder. She stopped for a moment before turning to her filing cabinet and rifling through a few more of the files there. She drew out several, studying them a moment and returning the ones that didn't suit her purposes.

_Well, no matter. Even a powerful wavelength like that shouldn't be a match for the black blood. Eventually the madness will win,_ A smile began to form on her lips, growing as she continued to page through the new stack of files, _it always does._

**Well there you have it folks! That is the end of Kuroi Chi no Yume! I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and stuck with me to the end. For those of you who just started reading this story and didn't have to put up with my erratic updates: you are the lucky ones! Once again, my deepest apologies and utmost gratitude to you all!**

…

…

…

**No really, that's the end.**

…

…

…

**Well, yes it does almost seem to be a setup for a sequel now that you mention it…**

…

…

…

**Well I honestly hadn't given it much thought, but if there were a sequel, it would probably contain more angst and friendship (possibly a dash of romance) some more action, hopefully a more developed plotline and it would be called Kuroi Chi no Noroi (Which translates to Curse of the Black Blood, I believe, but again, my Japanese isn't very good so I could be off). But honestly, I haven't given much thought to it. :P**

…

…

…

**Okay, so I've thought about it, but I have yet to write anything for it. I still think this could be a standalone story though, so if I never do get to that sequel, at least this one had a satisfying enough ending:) **


End file.
